Estelle's Adventures in Swan Lake
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and Kelly are on their way to sleepaway camp for the first time. However, Kelly and Estelle are feeling the homesick blues and Barbie tries to cheer them up by telling them the story of Swan Lake, which is also one of Estelle's favorite ballets.
1. Chapter 1

Mo was going over a list of things as Angel stood next to her feet while she stood inside Akito and Estelle's shared bedroom. The twins were throwing things into suitcases as her mother listed the items.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"You haven't heard?" Mo smiled proudly. "The kids are going to sleepaway camp!"

"Sleepaway camp?" Angel asked.

"Sleepaway camp is where kids go and stay away from home for a couple of weeks during the summer," Mo explained. "I went with Cherry and Atticus at one point when Mystery Inc decided to be volunteer camp counselors."

"Oh, yeah, wasn't that Camp Little Moose?" Angel asked.

"That's right..." Mo nodded. "Though, hopefully what happened there doesn't happen again with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."

"I'm sure it won't," Angel soothed. "Besides, that guy's long gone and in jail, remember?" she then reminded.

"Yeah..." Mo sighed, then looked back to Akito and Estelle with a smile. "Remember, you can always call home if you guys feel homesick, but don't stay on the phone too long, there'll be other campers wanting to use the phone."

"We know, Mom." Akito said.

"I'm sure homesickness won't be too much for them," Angel comforted. "They're stronger than they look."

Mo sighed with a proud smile. "I know... Okay, now back to the list..." she then took out her list again, then remembered. "Oh! Before I forget, Barbie's going to come tomorrow to pick you guys up," she then said to them. "It'll be Kelly's first time at summer camp too."

"Yay!" Estelle cheered.

Vincent poked his head in. "We're going with Barbie?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," Mo smiled back to her eldest. "I promise though, on the ride back home, your father and I will bring you back home and we'll have whatever you all want for dinner tonight."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled to that.

"I just have this strong feeling that we're in for two adventures during camp." Estelle smiled as she danced.

Mo smiled to her daughter's dancing as she already knew what her children would want for dinner and went to the kitchen.

"I wonder what they are then." Vincent said as he packed up some art supplies since the camp had an Arts and Crafts department and he was itching to visit it.

"I hope they have some challenging activities there." Akito smiled.

"I hope there's a talent show..." Estelle said. "I'd love to show my ballet, I've really come along since Barbie became my teacher."

"You sure have." Akito smiled.

"Proud of ya, Sis." Vincent added.

Estelle smiled bashfully to them.

* * *

Mo sighed as she cooked dinner. "The kids are going to summer camp... They've grown up so fast..."

"Don't worry, Mo, they're not gone forever." Angel soothed her mistress since puppyhood.

"I know, I'm just going to miss them so much." Mo frowned.

"Aw, Mo..." Angel said.

Mo bent down and hugged her dog with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Angel saw someone sneaking up on her mistress and smiled, happy to know who it was. "Back to cooking now." she then grinned eagerly.

Mo nodded, she then wiped her eyes and stood back up and turned her back as she went back to cooking. Angel chuckled and decided to leave the kitchen to give the two some privacy. Before she could even get close to the oven, Mo's eyes got covered by a familiar strong figure.

"Guess who?" A strong voice said.

"Oh, gee, who on Earth could it be?" Mo asked with a small smirk.

"Only the strongest man in the universe." Atticus answered her before uncovering her eyes and then lifting her up as they kissed.

Mo squealed and then happily kissed her husband. Angel smirked to them as she caught one last view before lying next to Scamp on the living room floor.

"How are you holding up?" Atticus asked his wife, referring to their kids going to summer camp.

"I'm going to miss them..." Mo pouted slightly.

"I know, I am too." Atticus said.

"Maybe we should wait until they're a little older..." Mo rubbed her arm.

"Mo, this will be good for them," Atticus gently put his hand on her shoulders. "Besides, Felicity and Kelly will be there with them. They'll have loads of fun!"

"Well, okay, if you're sure." Mo said.

"Besides, who knows, maybe they'll make new friends or maybe even get a new Pokemon?" Atticus smiled.

"This isn't Professor Oak's Pokemon camp though..." Mo said.

"Yeah, but you never know..." Atticus shrugged with a reassuring smile. "This'll be a good thing... Try not to worry about them so much, you'll make yourself sick."

Mo sighed, rubbing her eyes. "All right... I better get to cooking."

"Here, I'll help." Atticus smirked.

"Okay, but be careful with that special strength of yours." Mo said.

"I'm always careful." Atticus said.

Mo smirked to him.

Atticus grinned sheepishly. "Erm... Let me just help..."

"Mm-hmm..." Mo chuckled as she started to cook dinner with his help.

* * *

"I wonder if Kelly is as excited as we are..." Akito said after he was packing up a couple of weights.

"I'm sure she is, but Akito, why are you packing your weights?" Estelle asked.

"Gotta keep myself busy sometimes in the cabin..." Akito said. "No TV and no computers."

"Why don't you read a book?" Vincent smirked.

"I've read every book twice!" Akito exclaimed.

"Oh, well, then I guess exercise and weight-lifting can be one way of keeping yourself from being bored." Vincent said.

"It's a strong thing, y'all wouldn't understand..." Akito smiled jokingly cocky.

Estelle and Vincent rolled their eyes, but smiled to him as they continued to pack everything they could. After finishing up with their packing, the Fudo siblings went downstairs to the kitchen with Snow White.

* * *

"Ya sleep good, girl?" Vincent asked.

"Always." Snow White purred.

"Is that the only thing you're good at?" Akito asked.

Snow White slightly glared.

"Okay, what else do you do then, Cat?" Akito folded his arms with a smirk.

"I also can blend in with snow." Snow White told him.

"That's good... If you're a wild animal..." Vincent commented.

"Here we go again, judge, judge, judge..." Snow White muttered.

"Wait, again?" Estelle asked.

"It's just an expression..." Snow White face-pawed.

"Ohh, right." Estelle smiled sheepishly.

Snow White sighed to her.

"What's for dinner, Mom and Dad?" Akito asked.

"Your favorites," Mo smiled. "It'll be ready in 25 minutes."

"Yay!" The Fudo siblings cheered.

Mo and Atticus smiled as they continued to cook for their children as their last family dinner for a while.

"So, what's your favorite dinner?" Snow White asked the Fudo siblings.

"Steak with broccoli." Akito smiled.

"Really? You kids are strange then, because most kids don't like broccoli." Snow White said.

"Oh, no, broccoli's good for you, it makes you strong." Vincent said.

"Impressive..." Snow White shrugged.

"So, 25 minutes, what do you guys wanna do to pass the time?" Akito asked.

"I think I'm gonna call Kelly." Estelle said.

"Okay, I'm gonna do some reading." Vincent said.

"I might as well do some weight-lifting." Akito said.

Atticus and Mo smiled about how well their kids got along, then continued to cook while they did their individual activities.

* * *

Estelle dialed the number to the Roberts house and held the phone close. "Hello, this is Estelle, may I speak to Kelly, please?" she then requested after someone had answered the phone and asked who was calling.

 ** _"Hello, this the Roberts residence, Kelly Roberts speaking."_ ** Kelly smiled.

"Hey, Kelly!" Estelle beamed.

 ** _"Hey, Estelle!"_** Kelly replied. **_"What's up?"_**

"Oh, nothing much," Estelle smiled. "Just finishing packing up for the best time of our lives starting tomorrow!"

 ** _"Oh... Right..."_** Kelly replied, sounding soft all of the sudden.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Estelle asked. "Aren't you excited?"

 ** _"Oh, yeah, I am..."_ ** Kelly said, sounding like she was trying to convince even herself.

"Kelly..." Estelle sensed that.

 ** _"I'm a little nervous..."_** Kelly then admitted, deciding to let Estelle know since they were very good friends after all. **_"Wh-What if I miss Mom, Dad, and Barbie too much and I wanna go home?"_**

"Don't worry, you won't be alone at camp," Estelle smiled. "Me and Akito and Vincent and Felicity will be there too."

 ** _"That's true..."_** Kelly said then.

"I promise, Kelly, summer camp will be a great experience for us, plus we're not gone forever..." Estelle gently reminded.

Kelly smiled, she was glad to know that she would have friends there with her. " ** _Thanks, Estelle."_** she then said with a smile.

"No problem, just remember that we're all here for you." Estelle soothed.

 ** _"I will."_ ** Kelly smiled.

Estelle smiled. The girls then switched topics until dinner was ready. Once dinner was ready, Estelle hung up first and the family sat down together as tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

"Hey, Akito, how's about after dinner, you and me do a little wrestling?" Atticus asked his youngest and strongest son.

"Really, Dad?" Akito grinned eagerly.

"Yeah, I did with your Grandpa Patrick all the time after I gave him strength when we went to Hollywood with your Aunt Darla," Atticus insisted. "Might be nice to see how strong you've gotten after eating your broccoli." he then added the last bit as slight teasing.

"Oh, you're on, old man." Akito teased back.

"An old man, am I?" Atticus smirked darkly. "We'll just see about that!"

"Kids, you might wanna grab everything breakable, this match seems like it might be a doozy." Mo said.

Estelle and Vincent nodded as they ate their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

After they all ate their dinner, Mo, Estelle, Vincent, Patch, Colette, Scamp, Angel, and Snow White grabbed onto every breakable thing they could get just so then they wouldn't break during Atticus's and Akito's match.

"You guys about done?!" Akito called.

"Almost!" Mo called. "Gotta get Grandma Elizabeth's china!"

"Okay!" Akito called before getting his body ready for the match by warming up.

Atticus followed suit. The others moved everything out of the way for Akito and Atticus's father-son match before bedtime.

"You ready to do this, son?" Atticus asked.

"I was born ready, unlike you." Akito smirked.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Atticus laughed.

"Oh, yes, I did." Akito chuckled.

"Oh, you're in for it now." Atticus smirked.

Akito grinned eagerly.

"Okay, you guys can start now!" Mo called out.

Akito and Atticus nodded, then they started. The two of them started to wrestle, shaking the whole place around them. Mo sighed, but she relaxed in the backyard. Her relaxation wasn't long as the shaking continued with each contact her husband or strongest son made on the ground. Snow White groaned, unable to get back to sleep. The match went on for a while, until finally in the end, Atticus seem to be the one on top.

"How's that?" Atticus laughed with his younger son.

"Dang, it looks like I still got years to beat you, Dad." Akito said.

"I tried to warn you," Atticus said, but smiled. "Not bad though, I bet you'll be a sports star when you grow up."

"Nah, I wanna be a detective just like you." Akito smiled back.

This made Atticus smile, feeling touched that his own son wanted to follow in his own foot-steps.

Akito smiled back, knowing that made his dad happy. "Dad?"

"Mm-hmm?" Atticus looked back.

"We're pals, right?" Akito asked.

"You know it." Atticus chuckled.

"We'll always be together, right?" Akito then asked.

Atticus smiled, that made him think of when Simba asked Mufasa as a cub, then he frowned slightly.

"Dad?" Akito frowned when his dad frowned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Akito it's just that that's the same thing Simba asked his father the night before his father's death." Atticus told him.

"Oh, yeah..." Akito remembered that story, then pouted. "Dad... Please don't die."

"Don't worry, Akito, that's not happening for a long time." Atticus assured his son.

"Promise?" Akito asked with a small smile.

"I promise," Atticus said before linking his pinky onto Akito's. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Akito giggled to that as he linked pinkies with his father and it was then set. "And Dad?" he then asked.

"Yeah, son?" Atticus asked before getting pulled down to the ground slightly. "Whoa!"

Akito smirked with a laugh. Atticus laughed with him as the two had more fun. The Fudo family outside sighed as Akito and Atticus were up to their antics.

* * *

Eventually, is was bedtime for 'those under ten'. Vincent was told to go to bed early too and the quicker they would go to sleep, the faster they would be to their funnest time ever with Kelly and Felicity. Estelle instantly went to sleep, wanting the next day to come.

Akito slept okay here and there, he pulled down his bandanna, covering his eyes as he went to sleep too. Atticus and Mo then decided to get sleep of their own, cooking a big dinner for the family was rather exhausting, plus Atticus had been in the office all day while Mo did housework. Luckily, everyone slept peacefully and it was time for breakfast, Mo hugged her children extra tight since Barbie would be taking them to camp.

* * *

"Mom, we won't be gone that long." Akito told her.

"I'm just going to miss you..." Mo cooed as she hugged all three of her children at once. "Remember, you can call me if you feel homesick."

"We'll be sure to call you if we ever feel homesick, Mom." Estelle told her.

"Yeah... We'll be fine..." Vincent wheezed. "Though we might not make it to summer camp if you hug us that tight!"

"Oh, sorry." Mo let go of her kids.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent then gasped for air and breathed in relief once their mother let them go. Atticus was moving the kids' bags outside of the house so they could load up when Barbie and Kelly would arrive.

"Looks like someone got to pack up all his weights as well as his clothes." Atticus said, giving his strongest son the knowing look.

Akito smiled bashfully and cheekily. Atticus chuckled as he set the bags down with the others.

* * *

The family sat down to a quick breakfast. Every time she had the chance, Estelle kept staring out the window, expecting Barbie's car to suddenly ride up any minute now.

"Estelle, calm down, Barbie will be here when she gets here." Mo assured her daughter.

"Okay..." Estelle sighed, then sat down until she heard something pass the house. "BARBIE!" she then ran out the door and sighed, coming back inside. "It's just a bus..."

"Akito, you might need to hold on to your sister so she doesn't keep running to the door." Atticus said.

"Yep." Akito agreed, already knowing where this was going.

Estelle sat down and was about to finish eating, then looked concerned. "Did you hear that?"

"Estelle..." Mo groaned slightly. "You sit there and eat, Barbie shouldn't be here for another little while!"

"You're right, you're right." Estelle said, trying to calm herself down.

The family chuckled and finished their breakfast. Soon enough, they heard the sound of a car horn. The kids gasped in utter delight and raced outside to see Barbie riding up to their driveway.

* * *

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

Barbie smiled to them and stopped the car, coming out with her younger sister.

"Kelly!" Estelle called.

"Estelle!" Kelly called back.

The two girls hugged each other and gave sophisticated kisses on the cheeks to each other.

"What's with the sophisticated kisses?" Akito asked.

"Good manners." Estelle smiled cheekily.

"Looks like you guys are ready to become real happy campers." Barbie smiled to them.

"Yep, we sure are." Estelle smiled, patting her Pokeballs on her Pokeball belt.

"All right, let's load up then." Barbie said.

The kids happily and eagerly loaded their bags up and were getting in the back-seat, then opened the door to see someone already sitting there.

"Bonsoir, cousines!" Felicity greeted with a small wave.

"Hi, Felicity." Estelle smiled.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent dog-piled Felicity playfully and hugged her. Felicity screamed at first, but then fell into a fit of giggles as she was playing with them now.

"So, how's Misdreavus been?" Vincent asked.

"She is different now..." Felicity said.

The others looked curious.

"How different?" Estelle asked.

"She is a different color," Felicity explained the best she could. "I found this odd stone and thought it would be a nice gift for her and she just... Suddenly changed..."

"Wait, did she first start to glow when she touched it?" Akito asked with a knowing smile.

"Oui, then she just... Kind of changed..." Felicity said, not sure how to explain it. "Oh, you just had to be there... She is not ill, but... She's different."

Do you have her with you?" Estelle asked.

"Oui, but in her Pokeball." Felicity said.

"Could we see her?" Akito asked. "I think I know what happened?"

"Okay, we will move outside real quick." Felicity replied as Barbie talked with Atticus and Mo.

* * *

The kids then moved out in a space together, Felicity then threw her Pokeball containing her ghost Pokemon to show how much she had changed based on the descriptions she gave to the twins who were growing Pokemon experts.

"Okay, Misdreavus, come out and show how much you've changed." Felicity said, tossing out the ghost Pokemon's Pokeball to let it out.

A glow appeared in front of the cousins and showed the ghost Pokemon. Misdreavus was now slightly bigger and had a bigger smile. She appeared to have violet streaks and was in a light gray-green color and her hair seemed wilder and the charm around her neck had expanded with larger ruby spheres.

"Felicity, Misdreavus evolved into a Mismagius!" Akito and Estelle smiled.

"Misma...What...?" Felicity asked.

"You gave Misdreavus a stone, right?" Estelle asked.

"Oui..." Felicity asked. "I have never found anything like it before... It was like a rock, but was very shiny like a gem and was dark as dusk before evening in the night time."

"You must have found an evolution stone." Akito smiled.

"Evolution stone?" Felicity asked.

Kelly was too astonished by Misdreavus, or rather, Mismagius up close to say or do anything in the conversation and happening before they would go to camp.

"Evolution stones help Pokemon evolve." Estelle said.

"Now, how's about we find out more about her?" Vincent suggested, bringing out his Pokedex.

"Come on... I am sorry, one more time, please?" Felicity said.

"I'm Mismagius now, Felicity." the Ghost Pokemon smiled.

"Mismagius..." Felicity repeated. "Got it," she then came to Vincent's side with the Pokedex. "What does it say?" She then remembered her own Pokedex before her Estelle and Akito brought their own.

 ** _"Mismagius, the magical Pokemon, its cries sound like incantations to torment the foe. It appears where you least expect it."_** Their Pokedexes informed them.

"There you have it," Vincent smiled to their cousin. "Congratulations, Felicity, your Pokemon's evolved."

"Is that another way of saying 'grown up'?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, yes, it is." Estelle smiled.

"Well, Mismagius, you are all grown up." Felicity smiled.

"Not all the way just yet," Estelle said. "According to the Pokedex, there's one more step, but it's very rare."

"Still, congratulations, Felicity, you should be proud." Akito added.

"I am." Felicity smiled.

* * *

Barbie came back out as Atticus and Mo came outside, Mo had a camera in her hand.

"Looks like you gotta do one more thing before we hit the road." Kelly told her friends once she spotted the camera.

"Yep." Estelle smiled.

Atticus and Mo hugged their kids one last time in one great big family hug.

Mo handed Barbie the camera and stepped back.

"All right, smile!" Barbie smiled as she set the camera to take a family picture of the Fudos.

* * *

As soon as the camera flashed the picture of the Fudo family, they came out together.

"That's a keeper." Barbie smiled.

Mo smiled fondly to the photograph. The parents gave their children one last hug and they were off in Barbie's car all together and they drove off. Atticus hugged Mo as she started to cry as soon as they were going away for part of the summer. Kelly was glad to be going with her friends, but as they were driving further and further away from home, she looked a little sad. Estelle saw this and was feeling the same way, but knew that she needed to make Kelly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The driving lasted a while and eventually, they came up to the campsite as there were more boys and girls leaving their parents' vehicles and going into one cabin to get signed up. There were younger kids who were screaming and crying about going to camp and wanted to stay home with their parents.

"Well, this is it," Barbie said. "Come on, let's go get you guys signed up. Your parents gave me your medical information, guys, so don't worry."

"Some of these kids don't seem to want to go to camp." Vincent said.

"It happens to some people." Barbie said.

Kelly squeezed her big sister's hand as they walked into the registration cabin. The counselors seemed friendly and excited for the campers enough, but Kelly still looked a little sick.

* * *

"Well, if there isn't anything else, we'll get a tour of the camp, unpack in your cabin, and then it'll be time for parents and guardians to head back home so the campers can have dinner." one counselor informed.

"Isn't Barbie also a camp counselor here?" Estelle whispered to Kelly.

"She didn't say..." Kelly said, a little shakily and nervously.

The camp counselor then informed the kids about several activities such as canoe riding, arts and crafts, and even horseback riding.

"You have horses?" Kelly's eyes lit up at that.

"That's right." Barbie smiled, showing that she was a camp counselor at the camp.

"You are...?" Kelly asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Barbie smiled back to her youngest sister.

"Somehow, I knew you would be a camp counselor here." Estelle smiled at Barbie.

"You have a lot of jobs, Barbie," Vincent said. "I can't even find time to do a painting and eat."

"It's not easy, I'll tell you that." Barbie said.

"Mm-hmm..." Felicity said.

* * *

They were then brought to one cabin.

"Girls, you'll stay in this cabin," the other counselor told them, then gestured farther away. "Boys, you'll stay in that cabin."

"That seems fair." Vincent said.

"We can't stay with the girls?" Akito asked.

"Sorry, camp rules." Barbie said.

"Okay... Understood..." Akito nodded, a little anxious about being away from Estelle, but smiled to her. "We'll see each other in the cafeteria, some activities, and at the campfire."

"Yeah..." Estelle agreed.

The boys and girls split up to get settled into their cabins, unpacking their stuff, and Barbie happily helped the girls out, though mostly Kelly since they were sisters after all.

* * *

The other camp counselor was helping the boys unpack their stuff as well, but had trouble with unpacking Akito's stuff with how heavy it was due to the weights.

"Here, let me get that for you, sir." Akito offered.

"Nah, I got it," the counselor chuckled. "Besides, gotta look good for the lady counselors across the woods."

Akito and Vincent rolled their eyes to that. The camp counselor continued to grunt as he tried to get the weights out of Akito's bag who then came over and helped get the weights out with ease.

"Gimme that." Akito said.

The counselor scoffed. "There ain't no way some kid is gonna-"

Akito picked up the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the bed he put his sheets and pillow on, then set it on the bed and took everything out.

"You were saying?" Vincent smirked to the counselor.

"How is that even possible?" The counselor said, surprised.

"Ancient family secret." Akito and Vincent said with small smirks.

"No, really." the counselor demanded.

"Really..." Akito said. "You can just ask our dad if you don't believe us."

The camp counselor was going to do just then, but was looking outside the window to where Barbie was helping the girls unpack and where he wanted to impress her the most of all the female camp counselors. Akito and Vincent could see that look in his eyes.

"Oh, he's got it bad..." Vincent said.

"Mm-hmm." Akito hummed with a smirk.

"Um, Akito, can you tell me how I can get as strong as you?" The counselor whispered to the strong boy.

"You just have to let me give one of your arms a little massage." Akito whispered back.

"Really?" The counselor asked.

"Uh-huh." Akito nodded.

"Well... If you say so..." the counselor said as he sat down in a twin bed which was for him while the campers would sleep in the bunk beds.

"Right this way, Mr..." Akito drawled out before he got started.

"Ken." the counselor told him.

"Right this way, Mr. Ken." AKito said.

"No, no, just Ken." the camp counselor replied.

"Oh... All right, Ken, now, this won't hurt at all, I promise." Akito replied before he cracked his knuckles to get started.

"If you say so." Ken said before extending his right arm to the strong boy.

Akito smirked. "Hold on tight."

Ken glanced at him, then shrugged as he held out his arm for him. Akito grinned and grabbed onto Ken's arm. He then started to massage Ken's arm before he started to grow muscles. Ken felt relaxed at first until he felt something strange and different deep inside himself. After a while, Akito stopped.

"Okay, Ken, you're now as strong as me." Akito said.

"Yeah?" Ken asked.

"Try lifting my bag now." Akito suggested.

"Um, okay." Ken said as he stood up before walking over to Akito's bag.

Akito stood next to his older brother then.

Ken then stretched a little, he then grabbed Akito's bag and nearly flew up with it because it was very light for him now due to how strong he now was. "Whoa!"

Akito helped him out straightening Ken out. "You'll get used to the new strength."

Ken laughed. "That's amazing, how'd you get so strong?"

"I told you, ancient family secret," Akito said. "My dad was super strong and it passed down onto me."

"It's true." Vincent added in defense for his little brother's statement.

"Wow, then your father must be Atticus Fudo." Ken said.

"You know my father?" Akito smiled.

"Who doesn't?" Ken asked, making it sound obvious.

"Good point," Akito chuckled. "I hope to be just like him when I grow up."

"Yeah, Dad's the best." Vincent agreed.

"Well, if you two are his sons, I'm sure you'll be just like him." Ken said.

* * *

Akito and Vincent smiled. Ken then helped them out a little in unpacking and when they were done, it was now time to head to the Mess Hall for a welcome dinner for new campers. Ken opened the door, but due to his new strength, he accidentally took the door off its hinges. The others looked concerned, shocked, and concerned.

"Whoops," Ken chuckled nervously. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

Barbie hid a slight giggle.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to control your new strength soon enough," Akito whispered. "Until then, maybe later today, you can show off your new strength to Barbie."

"Sounds good..." Ken agreed. "So, uh, you know Barbie, huh?"

"Yeah, she's my twin sister's ballet teacher and our art teacher." Akito told him, referring to himself, and his siblings, and cousin.

"No kidding." Ken said.

"Yeah," Vincent nodded. "She's amazing, she can do anything!"

"You got that right." Ken smiled.

* * *

"Why do they call it a Mess Hall?" Kelly wondered.

"I think it's because sometimes there are food fights." Estelle guessed.

"Food fights?" Felicity looked anxious.

"How do I explain this?" Estelle said.

"We'll talk about that later." Barbie replied.

"Okay." Felicity smiled.

The camp counselors and campers then went to gather their meals and take their seats. Kelly took a deep shallow breath, trying to keep her mind off her anxiety.

Luckily for her, she had Estelle with her to keep her calm. "Don't worry, I'm right here."

Kelly smiled halfway to her best friend. The two of them went straight to their seats with the other campers.


	4. Chapter 4

The kids were chattering amongst themselves as they sat down and had their evening meal. There was fried chicken strips with mashed potatoes and peas with 'bug juice'.

"Do I even want to know what this 'bug juice' is made of?" Vincent asked.

"Don't worry, that's just what they call juice at camp, it's not made from dead bugs or anything like that." Ken promised.

"Then what kind of juice is it made of?" Akito asked.

"All kinds, it's basically fruit punch." Ken smiled.

"Mm, my favorite." Akito smiled.

One camper got a glass and walked off with her tray. Akito came next in line, then filled the glass up to the rim and sipped it, he then smacked his lips and smiled, drinking some more.

"Whoa! Slow down, I think that juice is for all of us." The camper giggled.

"Oh, sorry..." Akito chuckled nervously.

"I need as much juice as I can get," a girl with dark brown hair with a hat seemed to smile smugly. "I'm determined to become 'Camp Champ' this year."

"What's Camp Champ?" Akito asked.

"You don't know what Camp Champ is? You must be new then." The girl with dark brown hair said.

"Uh, yeah, this is my first night..." Akito admitted, then held out his hand to shake. "Akito."

The girl shook hands with him. "I'm Christy."

"So, what's this Camp Champ?" Akito asked. "Is it some kind of title or something?"

"Only the best title in camp history," Christy smiled, kind of boastfully. "I'm gonna win this time."

"In your dreams, Christy!" a mean boy called. "That title is mine and you know it!"

"I take it you two know each other." Akito said.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Christy folded her arms and walked off.

Akito shrugged, then went to sit down with Vincent, Estelle, Kelly, and Felicity. The mean boy tried to trip Akito to make his first day here a bad one, only for him to feel that his body felt like steel. Akito smirked slightly that the bully boy had failed. The bully boy seem to glare at Akito want to get him back for that.

* * *

"Mm... Juicy..." Vincent smiled at the chicken strips.

Akito sat back down next to his brother and where he saw Christy sitting next to Kelly and Estelle.

There was a blonde girl with pigtails tied with pink ribbons with them as well.

"This is my friend, Dawn," Christy introduced. "She's in camp too with her twin brother John."

"Twin?" Estelle's eyes lit up.

"Yeah and I'm guessing that boy right over there is your twin brother, right?" Christy giggled before pointing over to Akito.

Estelle looked in her direction, then smiled. "Yep, that's Akito."

"I met him while he was going at it with the juice." Christy giggled.

"Why is it called 'bug juice' anyway?" Kelly asked, slightly wrinkling her nose.

"They just call that juice at camp," Christy shrugged. "Let me guess, this is your first time at sleepaway camp?"

"Uh, yeah..." Kelly rubbed her arm nervously. "Luckily I have my big sister here with me."

"Yeah, it can be hard being away from your family," Christy said. "But don't worry, I assure you it'll get better."

Kelly smiled halfway, she knew Barbie was here, but she then began to think of her other family members. "Uh, Estelle, how's your ballet been going?"

"Great!" Estelle beamed. "My dream is to preform Swan Lake someday... I want to be like Princess Odette."

"I thought she was a peasant girl?" Christy said out of confusion.

"You haven't heard the story of the Swan Princess?" Estelle put her hands to her face. "Oh, I love that movie!"

"There's a movie?" Christy shrugged. "Eh, I'm not really into that girly princess stuff anyways."

"Wait, there's a different version of that movie?" Kelly asked.

"Aunt Darla got it for me..." Estelle said. "The princess is turned into a swan and she meets her prince Derek after meeting in childhood and they start to fall in love!"

"Apparently you haven't seen the ballet version then." Christy said.

"Oh, no, no, I have," Estelle said. "It's my dream to be in my very own ballet of it someday. When I grow up, I want to be a professional ballerina."

"And I'm sure you will be one in the future." Christy smiled.

Estelle smiled back.

 ** _"Attention, campers, attention!"_** the head counselor came up to a microphone, looking out to the campers at their tables. **_"If I could interrupt your evening meal for just a moment. I'd just like to say welcome to a whole new summer here at our camp and if this is anyone's first time, welcome to our little family!"_**

Akito, Vincent, Estelle, Felicity, and Kelly smiled happy to know this.

 ** _"Now, as every summer camp goes, I want this to be a fun experience for all of us,"_** the head counselor then smiled. **_"There will also be upcoming games, not just your daily activities between meals, but in about a week or so, you will all experience and learn what it means to be 'Camp Champ'."_**

Estelle, being curious, raised her hand to find out what 'Camp Champ' was.

 ** _"Yes, little lady?"_** the head counselor saw her hand raised.

"What exactly is 'Camp Champ', sir?" Estelle asked.

 ** _"Ah, excellent question,"_** the counselor smiled before explaining. **_"Camp Champ is someone who wins most of the camp games and wins their very own reward for them and their cabin mates. It's basically the first place of the summer camp games which will be coming up during your stay here."_**

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Remember, always, it's not whether you win or lose, it's all about having fun."_** the counselor said.

"And it's a lot of fun to win!" a bully boy laughed.

"Not exactly." Akito said.

"Now cut that out, Edwin!" the counselor scolded.

"Edwin?" the Fudo cousins whispered to themselves, knowing that name from somewhere before.

 _'Where have I heard that name before?'_ Vincent thought to himself.

The head counselor then made more announcements and informed the campers that they would be able to pick their daily activities starting fresh tomorrow morning and after breakfast there would be bunk inspections to see how clean the cabins are and if everybody is doing what they are supposed to be doing.

 _'I'll make sure I do everything I'm supposed to do here at camp.'_ Akito thought to himself.

* * *

After the big announcement, the campers then returned to their evening meals. The food was delicious and where it would get much better.

"How's your dinner, Kelly?" Barbie asked her baby sister.

"It's okay, I guess..." Kelly sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll grow to love it and just think, you'll be home again soon, but summer camp is a great experience where you try new things and make loads of new friends!" Barbie encouraged.

Ken smiled from his table, admiring Barbie's big sister instincts with Kelly.

 _'I wonder what activities they have here?'_ Akito thought to himself.

The counselor asked one camper to hand out the sheet of paper with several activities. The camper did as told and the activities list was passed all around. There was so much to do such as arts and crafts, canoe riding, dance lessons, archery, just anything imaginable that a kid loved to do as a hobby.

 _'I think I'm going to like this camp.'_ The Fudo siblings thought to themselves.

* * *

After the ceremony, it was time to get settled into the cabins for the night.

"There's the telephone," Ken told Akito and Vincent, pointing to a stall that had telephones with a mail box on the other side. "It doesn't take money and I hope you remembered your home phone numbers. You can be on as long as you want to or need to, but remember not to be too long since there are other campers who want to phone home too."

"We'll remember." Vincent said.

"Thanks, Ken." Akito smild back.

"Sorry for the rude introduction earlier by the way," Ken said then, remembering how they got off on the wrong foot. "The kids that stayed in your cabin last year were kind of show boats and acted like immature brats."

"Well, that won't happen this year," Vincent said. "We never cause trouble."

"Never." Akito added with emphasis and agreement.

"That's good," Ken smiled before looking at Akito. "And by the way, thanks for the new strength."

"No problem, sir." Akito smiled back.

Ken playfully ruffled the strong boy's hair. Akito laughed.

"You got any brothers and sisters, Ken?" Vincent asked, curiously.

"Yes, I have two brothers," Ken said. "Kevin and Tommy, we live with our grandmother back home."

"Why not live with your parents?" Vincent asked.

Ken bore a rather grave face. "Dad walked out on us and Mom died after Tommy was born."

"Oh... We're so sorry to hear that." Akito frowned.

"It's okay..." Ken said softly.

* * *

After a while, Akito and Vincent took their turn on the phone. Estelle was walking by with her new friends, Christy, Dawn, and John, then saw her brothers on the phone, and ran straight toward it to call home with them.

"Guess they already miss home." John said.

"Come on, let's go." Christy said.

Vincent dialed the phone and held it out so he, Akito, and Estelle could all talk to their family at once. After a few rings, they finally got an answer.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Mo asked on the other line even if already knowing who was calling.

"Hello, Mom?" Vincent asked, overly excited.

 ** _"Hey!"_ ** Mo greeted cheerfully. ** _"What's up?"_**

"We're doing just fine over here Mom." Akito smiled.

"How's home?" Estelle asked.

 ** _"Oh, it's nice, but..."_** Mo said, sounding emotional. **_"Not the same without you guys... Oh, I hope you all have so much fun... By the way, Estelle, I bet you, Felicity, and Kelly will like your cabin's counselor."_**

"We already know it's Barbie, Mom." Estelle smiled.

 ** _"Oh, you've found out, huh?"_ ** Mo chuckled. **_"I thought that'd be a nice surprise for you girls."_**

"And you were right, it was a nice surprise." Estelle smiled.

"We have a cool counselor too, Mom," Akito said, referring to himself and Vincent. "His name's Ken."

 ** _"Ken Carson?"_** Mo asked.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

"Do you know him, Mom?" Akito asked.

 ** _"Not that well, but he's a friend of your Aunt Jessica's."_ ** Mo explained.

"Cool." Akito and Vincent smiled.

"Oh and Mom, Akito gave Ken the same strength as him." Vincent told her.

 ** _"He did, did he?"_** Mo asked.

"Uh, yeah, I hope that's okay." Akito said sheepishly.

 ** _"Well, I suppose, just as long as he's one of the lucky ones to not let his new strength get to him."_ ** Mo said.

"Aw, thanks, Mom." Akito smiled.

 ** _"Anything else going on?"_** Mo asked her children.

"There's activities starting tomorrow," Estelle said. "I think I'll go with Kelly when she meets the horses, that seemed to excite her... Oh, I hope she doesn't feel too homesick."

 ** _"Well, I'm sure she'll love it there at camp."_ ** Mo assured her daughter.

"I really hope so..." Estelle said softly. "She seems fine so far, but you know..."

 ** _"Yeah, first night jitters get the best of us..."_ ** Mo replied. **_"I remember when your uncle went to summer camp for the first time, he told us he was grown up and ready, but he was crying the whole ride over there."_**

"Yikes." Estelle flinched.

 ** _"Don't worry, you're all very brave and mature,"_** Mo soothed. **_"You are all very remarkable children."_**

"Thanks, Mom." The Fudo siblings smiled.

 ** _"Well, I shouldn't keep you for long, it's about bedtime over there and you guys probably have a big day tomorrow."_ ** Mo said as she started to wind down her speech.

"We sure do." Vincent said.

"Great to hear you, Mom." Akito said softly.

 ** _"Great to hear you too, we'll talk more another time, I promise."_ ** Mo replied gently.

"We know." The Fudo siblings said.

Mo did the usual 'I love you, good night, talk to you later', and the kids did the same and then hung up on their mother so they could all get some rest. Estelle sighed a little. She got ready for bed, but then Teddy got out of his Pokeball and saw that Kelly was outside of the cabin, upset.

* * *

"Night, Sis." Akito and Vincent told their sister as they were on their way to their cabin.

"Night, guys." Estelle said as she then went to her cabin.

As soon as they were back in their cabins, they started to get ready for bed. After getting ready for bed, Estelle saw Teddy out of his Pokeball and where everyone was still asleep, well, not everyone. Estelle gripped the ends of the blanket, but she found herself unable to get to sleep which made her pout and sigh. She looked and saw that Teddy had went outside to see Kelly.


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle had a small yawn and walked over to meet her friend. "Kelly, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I can't sleep..." Kelly sighed.

"Same here." Estelle sighed.

Teddy came up to them, hoping to cheer up his mother and his mother's best friend. Estelle and Kelly blinked in surprise to the Teddy Bear Pokemon, but smiled to him. It was a surprise that Teddy was out of his Pokeball, but it was possibly a good thing that he did.

"Kelly, I hate seeing you like this..." Estelle said.

Kelly looked back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um... My bed's too bumpy..." Estelle said.

"Are you sure it's that?" Kelly asked.

"Um... Yeah..." Estelle rubbed her arm.

Kelly stared at her feet. Teddy frowned, then hugged Kelly since she was upset.

"Thanks, Teddy." Kelly smiled weakly and put her arm around him.

* * *

Barbie was doing bunk inspection to make sure the girls were asleep and in their beds as it was after dark in summer camp, but she saw her younger sister's bed was unattended and found her outside with Estelle and Teddy, then decided to have a word with them about why they were up so late. Unknown to anyone, Estelle's magic pink ballet shoes glowed and instantly came onto her feet and brought her Pokeballs and Pokedex, landing on her lap softly.

"Huh?" Estelle blinked, then rubbed her eyes as she could've sworn she saw something suddenly change. "How did that...?"

Barbie came out and had a seat beside Kelly, Teddy, and Estelle, setting the lantern down next to her side. "What's wrong, girls?"

"We can't sleep." Kelly said.

"Yeah, first night jitters." Estelle said.

Barbie sighed with an apologetic smile. "I remember my first night, it takes a day or two to get used to things."

Kelly looked to her sister and frowned, looking down to her feet. "I'll never get used to it..."

"But you were looking forward to Race Day tomorrow," Barbie reminded. "You're part of the team!"

"Someone else can run for me, maybe Akito..." Kelly pouted.

"No way, Kelly, we need you on the team." Estelle said.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Barbie put an arm around her little sister. "We'd really miss you."

"I know I would." Estelle added in.

Kelly was still depressed. "I just wanna go home."

Barbie knew exactly what would help at this moment a story, but she first, had to look in the night sky to see if she could find the constellation she was looking for. Teddy looked curiously to the older girl.

"Look over there at those stars," Barbie instructed. "Do you see those two big stars and four little ones in a row?"

Kelly looked over, but shrugged. "Sorta..."

"I think so." Estelle shrugged as well.

"That's the constellation 'Cygnus'," Barbie educated. "It's a swan. Imagine the four stars as a long beak, three stars as the bottom, across them, those stars are the wings!"

Estelle, Kelly, and Teddy began to connect the stars together to see what Barbie told them. "We see it!" they beamed as if by magic they could see the constellation swan.

"Did you know there was once a girl who turned into a swan?" Barbie prompted as she was about to tell a story to cheer up her little sister which was always her cure for Kelly's sadness and unhappiness.

"No way, really?" Kelly asked.

"How?" Teddy wondered.

"Her name was Odette..." Barbie started.

Estelle's ballet shoes started to glow.

"Oh, there they go..." Estelle whispered.

Teddy noticed too, but wanted to hear the story while sitting next to his mother.

"She worked in a family bakery with her sister and her father..." Barbie began to narrate.

Kelly looked confused. "But you said she was a swan?"

Barbie chuckled. "Not at first."

Estelle and Teddy, along with her Pokeballs and Pokedex then disappeared, entering into the story with Estelle's pink ballet shoes, glowing and replacing her pajamas with clothes related to the story. Estelle's eyes squeezed shut until she opened them and appeared to be in a village in the old country.

* * *

"Mama, where are we?" Teddy asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Estelle whispered.

"Mama, when did you change clothes?" Teddy asked, seeing what Estelle was wearing.

"What?" Estelle looked down. She wore a dark pink dress that looked nice with cotton white sleeves, but still in a peasantish way with a white apron tied around her waist and she seemed to have a lighter pink headdress over her head which resembled Tanya Mousekewitz back in Russia. "I don't remember putting this on..." Her shoes glowed again, teleporting the two of them into a bakery shop.

Teddy screamed slightly.

"Shh, it's okay..." Estelle put her hand over his muzzle. "It's okay, we're not gonna get hurt, we're not gonna get hurt, we're not gonna get hurt..."

"Where are we now?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, but..." Estelle said before sniffing. "Ooh... Something sure smells good!"

Teddy sniffed with her and smiled in agreement. "Really good!"

They both looked to see someone dancing around while carrying some fresh baked cookies.

"Mmm... Cookies." Teddy and Estelle smiled in excitement and instant hunger.

Teddy giggled and ran right over for a smackaral of some freshly baked cookies. The teenage girl continued to dance until she saw Teddy coming right over.

"Teddy!" Estelle whispered sharply.

Teddy smiled to the older girl dancing as he was eager to take a cookie. The older girl stopped dancing and looked slightly alarmed to see a bear cub standing on two legs and was loose in the bakery. At least, that's what she thought he was, living in a time before Pokemon were discovered.

"I am so sorry, ma'am, my Teddiursa didn't mean to startle you." Estelle said, coming over to them before picking up Teddy.

"Teddiursa?" the older girl asked. "That's an unusual name... But, you have a pet cub?"

"It's a long story..." Estelle said, then firmly looked to Teddy. "Now, Teddy, I know you want cookies, but those aren't yours, you should ask first before you take one."

"Sorry, Mama..." Teddy replied.

The older girl could see that Teddy really wanted one of her fresh baked cookies and decided to bend down to their height so she could give the Teddy Bear Pokemon one of the cookies.

"Thank you." Estelle smiled.

Teddy smiled back, he then gently took the cookie in his paws and happily ate it once he was allowed to have one now.

"They're my special chocolate chip cookies." The older girl smiled.

"Thanks," Estelle smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Estelle Fudo, and this is Teddy."

The older girl smiled back to them. "My name's Odette."

'Odette? But that's the same name of the girl that Barbie told me, Kelly, and Teddy who turned into a swan.' Estelle thought to herself, referring to the older girl.

"I have a sister," Odette smiled down to Estelle. "She's a little bit older than me."

"Really?" Estelle asked verbally then.

"Really." Odette smiled.

Estelle smiled back.

"She's in the village right now." Odette then explained.

* * *

An older man then walked over.

"Oh, Papa!" Odette called to the man, revealing that he was her father.

"He seems nice." Estelle smiled.

"Who is this?" the man spotted Estelle.

"This is Estelle," Odette introduced. "She's my new friend."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Estelle said with a curtsy. "And this is my, um, bear cub, Teddy."

"Bear cub?" Teddy glanced at his mother.

"Shh." Estelle shushed.

"You have a pet bear cub?" the man asked in surprise. "Can't say I've heard of such a thing."

"He's very well trained, I've raised him ever since he was younger." Estelle smiled.

"Well, he's adorable." the man smiled.

"Yes, he really is." Odette agreed.

"He's like my own personal son." Estelle smiled while hugging Teddy.

"Aww..." Odette cooed, sounding touched by that statement.

Teddy beamed and hugged his mother back, quietly growling almost like a kitten's purr.

"So, where's this sister of yours I've been hearing about?" Estelle asked Odette.

"She's in the village." the man informed, then looked to Odette as a gesture to get her to go out of the bakery and go see her sister.

Estelle and Teddy decided to go out with her to meet her sister. Odette set down the baked goods she had and left with them.

 _'I wonder what she looks like?'_ Teddy thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stay close with me, I don't believe I've seen you all around here before." Odette said to Estelle and Teddy.

"We're new in the village." Estelle said.

"Well, that explains it, welcome." Odette smiled.

"This village seems very nice." Estelle smiled.

Odette smiled back.

"Mm-hmm." Teddy nodded, agreeing with his mother.

Everybody in the village seemed so happy and carefree on this lovely sunny day.

 _'Everybody seems so happy and carefree.'_ Teddy thought to himself with a smile.

It was truly a great day for all.

"So why are we here, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know, Teddy..." Estelle said. "These shoes must've brought us here."

"Your shoes?" Teddy tilted his head.

"Yeah, they're magic, they must have brought us here for a reason." Estelle whispered.

"Real magic?" Teddy's eyes sparkled slightly.

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"Ooh..." Teddy looked to his mother's shoes in wonder.

"But I wouldn't recommend taking them off." Estelle said.

"Oh." Teddy said.

There was a young girl that showed up.

"She kinda looks like Kelly..." Estelle said to herself.

"She really does." Teddy nodded in agreement.

"Hi, are you Odette's sister?" Estelle asked the girl.

"That's me." The girl smiled.

Estelle smiled back. "Well, I'm Estelle, and this is Teddy."

"I'm Marie," the girl said. "I was just going for a ride."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Teddy looked curious.

"What do you ride?" Estelle asked.

"I have a horse," Marie smiled. "Would you like to ride?"

"Well, yes, but I don't know how to ride yet." Estelle said bashfully.

"Maybe I could teach ya." Marie offered.

Estelle smiled back. "I'd like that."

"What's a horse?" Teddy asked.

"Excuse us a moment..." Estelle took Teddy and walked back with him.

Marie looked curious, but allowed them to have some privacy.

* * *

"So, what is a horse?" Teddy asked.

"It's a four-legged creature with hooves and has mane for hair..." Estelle explained. "Kinda like a Ponyta."

"Cool." Teddy smiled.

"You can ride them, feed them carrots, and more..." Estelle continued to explain. "Also, back at the Plaza Hotel where Cousin Eloise lives, they sometimes have horse-carriage rides on Christmas or on cold days to visit around the city."

"Wow!" Teddy beamed.

Estelle smiled back. Marie then saw Odette and talked with her for a moment. Estelle and Teddy then went back to the older girl while the two talked.

"Really?" Marie asked.

"Yes, somehow Estelle is able to have a pet bear cub." Odette smiled back.

"That's amazing." Marie smiled.

"Truly..." Odette agreed.

Marie got back onto her horse as Odette was giving her a satchel.

"Nice bag." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Odette told her.

"Yeah, it's great." Marie agreed as she climbed back onto her horse's back.

"What's your horse's name?" Estelle asked.

"This here's my pride and joy; Buttercup." Marie said.

"What a lovely name..." Estelle said, gently coming to the horse. "Good girl..."

Buttercup warmed up to her quickly as she began to nuzzle Estelle.

Estelle giggled. "That tickles!"

"Aw!" Marie smiled. "She likes you."

"And I like her." Estelle smiled back to the girl.

"Well, I better get going," Marie hitched up her horse. "It's time for me to get going."

"Oh, um, okay, hope to see you again soon." Estelle replied with a small wave.

Marie nodded, then rode off just as her and Odette's father came out of the bakery.

"You're so lucky, Odette." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Odette smiled back, then looked curious. "Erm... How?"

"Because you have a sister." Estelle said.

"Oh, and you don't?" Odette asked.

"No, I'd like one though..." Estelle said. "I always wanted one... I have friends who treat me like their own sister, but still, it'd be nice to have a sister. I love my brothers very much, but you know what I mean, don't you?"

"Yes, I know." Odette replied.

* * *

The man came out. "Was that your sister?"

"Here and gone, Papa," Odette replied. "Gone like the wind."

"Does she always go off like that?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, yes, almost all the time..." the baker chuckled.

"Wow, so she's kind of like the wild child." Estelle said.

"I guess you could say that." Odette giggled.

Estelle nodded. "Though, if anyone's a wild child, I think Donnie Thornberry has them beat."

Teddy chuckled to that.

"Who?" Odette asked.

"He's a friend of mine's adopted brother." Estelle said.

"Oh... Okay..." Odette said.

Teddy smiled until he smelled a new scent and where it seemed to be a new kind of animal. A blue bird was flying along and seemed to be going over to a castle.

"You okay, Teddy?" Estelle looked down to her Teddy Bear Pokemon as she noticed he seemed curious and wondrous now.

"I smell a new animal." Teddy said as he went out into the village to find the new animal.

"Do you need to go after him?" Odette asked as Teddy wandered off.

"Just to make sure he doesn't get lost." Estelle said before going after the Teddy Bear Pokemon.

"Okay, good luck." Odette wished.

Estelle nodded and went off to follow her Pokemon so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

* * *

Teddy continued to follow the scent and where he then saw something that he thought was a Rapidash only without its mane and tail being flames. "Ooh..."

It was actually a unicorn who was trying to escape from two human men who then saw Teddy, thinking that catching two animals was better than one.

"Are you a 'horse'?" Teddy asked the equine creature based on what his trainer had told him about the creatures that they encountered just earlier from their new friend's sister.

"What? No, I'm a unicorn," The unicorn replied while trying to escape. "What kind of bear cub are you and why do you have a crescent moon mark on your forehead?"

"I'm a Teddiursa." Teddy replied.

"Wait, you're one of those Pokemon that Ralts told us about that she is also?" The unicorn asked.

"Uh, I am a Pokemon, though I can't say I know what a Ralts is..." Teddy replied.

"You will soon quick come over here and help me get free from these guys." The unicorn said.

"I'll try." Teddy replied as he rushed to the unicorn's side.

And where they began to do just that as the two men were now having more trouble with trying to keep the unicorn still while trying to catch Teddy.

* * *

"Teddy?" Estelle called for her Pokemon. "Oh, Teddy!" She then heard a horse neighing and where she wasn't the only one that heard it. "Marie, is that you?" the brown-haired girl guessed.

They both looked to see where the horse noises were actually coming from. Teddy stood close to the unicorn and looked around cautiously.

"Is that Teddy with a unicorn?!" Odette asked, surprised.

Estelle looked over. "Oh, Odette, you came."

"I thought you could use a ltitle help." Odette replied as she was still shocked to see a horned horse up close.

"Anyway, we better go and help them out." Estelle said, referring to the unicorn and Teddy.

"Here, let me help you." Odette offered.

Estelle smiled to her and allowed her to help.

* * *

Teddy continued to try and help free his new friend even without knowing her name. "Aha!" he spotted an axe that was in a log. "Follow me!"

The unicorn nodded to him. Teddy and the unicorn then ran over to the stump and ran around it, sliding the rope against the sharp blade which cut the rope and made the bad human fall into a fruit stand and it freed the unicorn. The villagers laughed at the human who had failed to capture the Teddiursa and the unicorn. The unicorn soon picked up Teddy while running.

"You're safe now." Teddy smiled at his unicorn friend.

"Oh, thank you, my friend." the unicorn smiled back up at him.

Estelle smiled happy that neither one was caught.

"I just can't believe it..." Odette said. "A real live unicorn..."

"I've seen a real live unicorn before; in fact, I've seen more than that." Estelle said before seeing the unicorn gallop off with Teddy still in its muzzle.

"What?" Odette looked over.

The unicorn briefly got caught on a dead branch with the rope, but got free and continued to run off with Teddy. Estelle and Odette then ran after the unicorn and Teddy into the forest.

"Hey! Stop!" Estelle called out to the unicorn.

The unicorn didn't listen, she just kept running and running. Unfortunately, the rope then got caught on another branch which made her fling over and fell right on her side.

* * *

Teddy winced and got up, looking at the unicorn. "Are you all right?"

"That hurt..." the unicorn pouted.

"Please slow down and let my mother and her friend come and help you." Teddy said.

"No, no, I can get it..." the unicorn stood up, then tried to buck herself free.

Teddy sighed. "You need help."

* * *

Odette and Estelle came over and looked from a distance to see the unicorn was trapped.

"We should help her." Estelle whispered.

"Yes..." Odette agreed. "But how?"

"Good question." Estelle said.

"It seems impossible..." Odette muttered as they were in the cave with no sign of Teddy or the mysterious unicorn anywhere inside.

"Let's keep going." Estelle said as she went on a head.

Odette was worried, but she agreed, going after her slightly younger friend.

 _'Don't worry, Teddy; I'm coming.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Odette and Estelle kept walking through the cave with ease and eventually came out and found a very peaceful meadow with whimsical birds and a very peaceful and tranquil looking atmosphere.

"Oh, nature is so beautiful..." Estelle cooed as she enjoyed the serene sights of the old times before people would be indoors most of the time.

"It is lovely..." Odette agreed as they looked around the relaxing looking valley.

Estelle smiled before she saw Teddy again, wanting them to continue to follow him. "Come on, Odette, this way." She alerted her new friend before going off where Teddy and the unicorn were.

Odette nodded and followed after.


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy began to keep up with his unicorn friend and where hoped that they could stop long enough for his new friend to meet his mother and her friend. Odette and Estelle kept following the best that they could as the unicorn and Teddiursa kept going further and further into the enchanted seeming forest. That was until the rope around the unicorn's neck got caught again.

Estelle panted as she ran with Odette. "How does Akito run for fun?!"

"He must be used to it." Odette said while running until they saw the unicorn was stuck.

"Guh..." Estelle panted from her running, then stopped to catch her breath. "Phew! Time-Out..."

"You okay, Mama?" Teddy asked, concerned.

"Fine... Just not used to running this much..." Estelle smiled calmly.

Odette saw the trapped unicorn and slowly walked over to help her. "Hold still..."

"Easy for you to say," the unicorn scoffed. "You're not the one being strangled!"

Odette looked shocked. "You can talk?"

"Wait, can you speak to animals just like Mama?" Teddy asked.

Odette glanced at Teddy.

"Of course..." the unicorn grumbled to Odette. "Now, are you gonna stand there with your mouth open or cut me loose?"

"Um... Okay..." Odette was still shocked of the talking to properly respond.

"Ugh... I'll do it myself..." the unicorn scoffed before trying and then yelped out in pain, unable to free herself.

"Just stay still while Odette and I go and find something to cut the rope with." Estelle told the unicorn.

"You do that..." the unicorn muttered.

Estelle and Odette went to find something to cut the rope with. There was something that seemed to be twinkling in the distance which grabbed their attention and they hoped it could help them free the unicorn. There was a floating woman in the background in a flowing white gown and had woodland critters by her sides.

* * *

"Look, two humans," A porcupine pointed out with a smile. "Two humans."

Odette was then just about to reach out for the glowing item.

"No, no!" a skunk cried out. "Somebody stop them!" She then ducked down and covered her face with her tail. "Oh, tell me when it's over!"

"No," the glowing woman replied. "Watch..."

Odette continued to reach out to the glowing item and pulled it out of the rock wall with a little help from Estelle and her magic shoes. The animals looked in awe as the girls collected the quartz crystal with ease.

"This looks like it could've belonged to Rose Quartz herself..." Estelle whispered at the beauty of the sharp gem.

"Let's use this to cut that unicorn free." Odette said.

"Looks sharp enough." Estelle agreed.

The unicorn waited, then gasped at the crystal the girls had found. "Where did you get that?"

"From that big tree over there." Estelle replied, gesturing back to where she and Odette just were.

"And you both just pulled it out?" The unicorn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Odette got worried. "We can put it right back."

"Ooh, pretty." Teddy smiled at how beautiful the gem looked.

"Let's use it to cut the rope before we put it back." Estelle suggested.

"I agree," Odette nodded before she used the sharp end and cut against the rope, finally freeing the unicorn. "There!"

"I thought that would do the trick." Estelle smiled in agreement.

"That crystal is so pretty." Teddy smiled.

"Yeah, it really is..." Estelle agreed.

The unicorn smiled once she was free, then looked behind the girls as the glowing woman was floating toward them all. "Did you see that, Your Highness?"

Odette and Estelle looked to see the woman and appeared to be in awe.

"Did you?" the unicorn continued. "They used the crystal!"

"We were going to return it." Estelle said.

"We're terribly sorry." Odette added in.

"Please, don't apologize," the woman replied. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"You have?" Odette and Estelle asked.

"First, let me thank you for helping Lila," the woman replied before looking slightly firm to the unicorn. "And you... You know better than to venture into the human world. A creature from the enchanted forest can be-"

"I know, killed by a human." the unicorn replied, rather like a smart aleck. "It's all over... I'm donefor!"

"Kinda sounds like Amethyst..." Estelle muttered to herself.

"Why were you in the human world anyway?" A voice asked.

"Who said that?" Teddy asked.

"Oh, that was Ralts." The woman said.

"You can talk to animals and Pokemon too?" Estelle asked.

"Of course.." the woman replied. "Would you like to meet Ralts?"

"Yes, please." Estelle smiled.

The woman turned slightly. "Ralts, would you please come on out?" she requested. "There's somebody who wants to meet you just as well as you'd like to meet them."

Estelle smiled, excited, waiting to see the pre-evolved form of her favorite dancing Pokemon come out. The creature came out with a small smile. It was mostly white and had a bowl green top at the head with pink ovals in its head.

"Ooh..." Estelle's eyes glowed at the Pokemon. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Ralts smiled at the human girl.

Estelle, being so excited, brought out her Pokedex to find out more about this Pokemon.

 ** _"Ralts: the Feeling Pokémon, Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head,"_** The Pokedex informed Estelle. ** _"This Pokémon rarely appears before people, but when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition."_**

"Accurate." Ralts nodded to that information.

"This is so awesome!" Estelle smiled and was about to bring out a Pokeball to catch Ralts.

"Oh, Estelle, are you sure you can do that?" Odette looked alarmed.

"Oh... I guess I got a little too excited..." Estelle bit her lip. "Does this Ralts belong to you, ma'am?" she then asked the enchanted woman.

"No, this little Ralts is a wild one; she's been alone with her brother." The woman said.

"You have a brother?" Estelle asked in slight surprise to the Pokemon.

"Yeah." Ralts smiled before a male Ralts came out next to her.

"You're like twins." Estelle giggled.

"Yep." The Ralts twins smiled.

Estelle brought out two empty Pokeballs, ready to capture the two. The woman nodded to her. Estelle smiled back with a nod and then caught the two Ralts' as her very own Pokemon. The two psychic and fairy type Pokemon both jumped and let the two Pokeballs hit them, letting themselves get caught.

"Yes!" Estelle cheered.

The two Pokeballs shook for a while with the two red lights in the center of them blinking before they both went ping, telling Estelle that she caught them. She then bent down and picked up the balls. "Those are keepers."

"Anyway, I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," the unicorn told the mystical woman. "I thought there might be something in the village to fight old Bird Brain."

The woman looked from her, then to the two human girls. "What are your names, my dears?"

"Oh, my name is Estelle, ma'am," Estelle smiled. "And this is Teddy, he's my Teddiursa, and this is my new friend, Odette."

"Well, Estelle and Odette," the woman replied. "Do you know what you have in your hand?"

"We... We were just going to return it." Odette replied, a little nervous that taking the crystal was a bad idea and it did not belong to either of them.

"The magic crystal belongs to you now," the woman informed.

"To them?" Lila slightly scoffed. "How're they gonna save us?"

"You must have us mixed up with somebody else." Odette added in doubt.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded before the female skunk noticed her magic ballet shoes.

"The magic shoes." The female skunk smiled with a gasp.

"So she has them..." the woman noticed the shoes as well.

"Um, yes, I got these from my ballet class." Estelle explained.

"Then this must mean you're going to be the new Princess Tutu." The porcupine smiled.

"Okay, okay... What is going on here?" Estelle asked. "Are we like Chosen Ones or something?"

"In a way, yes." The enchanted woman said.

"Okay, please explain." Estelle said.

The woman nodded before doing so. "Years ago, my cousin Rothbart lived in the enchanted forest with us," she started to explain. "When the time came for our uncle, the king, to choose his successor, he picked me instead of my cousin. Rothbart was furious, he stormed out of the forest. For many years, all was well, then Rothbart returned with his daughter Odile, now Master of the Dark Arts. He began taking over the forest, piece by piece. I tried to force him to leave, but his dark powers were overwhelming. Several of my bravest fairies and elves tried to stop him, he transformed them into animals and forced them to bid with his evil powers. With every prisoner he takes, Rothbart's powers grow stronger."

"Oh, dear..." Estelle frowned as she held Teddy close to her.

Teddy clung onto Estelle in deep worry and fear.

"But now that you guys are here..." Lila prompted.

"But... I don't understand..." Odette spoke up.

"Same here." Estelle said.

"It's been foretold that the ones who free the magic crystal will overthrow Rothbart and save the forest," the enchanted woman replied. "But nobody has been able to pull the crystal from the tree. Until today."

"It's you, it's you!" the porcupine stood up in utter delight. "Ooh, one of you give me a hug!"

"Quills, Ivan, quills..." the skunk reminded him about how dangerous his hugs would be to Estelle and Odette.

"Oh.. Right... Right..." the porcupine chuckled sheepishly.

 _'Thank goodness.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"They don't look much to me, but... Maybe..." Lila shrugged about Estelle and Odette being the ones to save them from Rothbart's wrath.

"Wait, you have the wrong girls, we can't be the ones!" Odette protested. "I don't know about Estelle, but I haven't overcome anybody in my life. I wish I could help, but I..."

"I knew it." Lila scoffed.

"Odette, I know this is a little hard to believe, but you are destined for something great." Estelle said.

"I'm really sorry..." Odette handed the crystal back to the woman. "I really have to get back! My family will be looking for me and I'm sure Estelle's family is worried sick about her too!"

 _'She seems too unsure about herself.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Come along, Estelle." Odette suggested.

"Okay." Estelle sighed before picking up Teddy.

The animals looked sad as the girls were going off.

"Goodbye," Odette told them. "I'm sorry."

"Same here." Estelle frowned.

The animals pouted, but they didn't stop the girls from leaving and allowed them to continue on. Teddy sadly waved goodbye to the animals.

"I'm sorry, Teddy..." Estelle cooed to her Pokemon as she carried him like a baby or a small child.

"Can someone escort us out?" Teddy asked.

Odette cleaned the inside of her ear. "Estelle, I could've sworn I heard your bear cub talking."

"Well, you see, Odette, Teddy isn't a bear cub; he's a Teddiursa, which is a Pokemon," Estelle said. "And your ear aren't tricking you."

"Pokemon...?" Odette asked.

"Yeah, see?" Estelle held out the Pokeballs she used to capture the male and female Ralts with permission from the enchanted woman. "You can use these to catch them. Teddy was given to me from a friend from far away and I raised him from an egg until he hatched."

"Pokémon come from eggs?" Odette asked.

"Oh, you never knew that?" Estelle asked. "Well, yes, many of them do... You can find one in an egg and you raise it from when its born from then on, or you can find a wild one in the forest and try to catch it and train it as your own."

"Wow." Odette said, surprised.

"I came from an egg?" Teddy asked, not remembering that.

"Yes, you did," Estelle replied. "You were given to me as a gift and I raised you since you were given to me. Vulpix and Larvitar came from eggs too, but they were hatched before you were."

"Wow!" Teddy smiled.

"Yes," Estelle hugged him nice and tight. "Oh, my very own baby~"

"Um, Mom, shouldn't we have someone escort us out of the enchanted forest?" Teddy asked with a guess.

* * *

Suddenly, Lila was coming back and jumped onto the rock and used her horn as a sword as she was pretending to fight Rothbart, then eventually got her horn stuck in a tree branch. Odette covered her mouth in slight amusement of the unicorn's antics.

"A little accident prone, are we?" Estelle asked as Lila wasn't stuck too far and was able to get herslef unstuck in an instant.

"Sure looks like it." Teddy giggled.

"I'm just not brave like you." Odette said to the unicorn.

"We all got strength," Lila replied. "Nobody's perfect like I am."

"Says the unicorn with her horn stuck in a tree." Estelle giggled.

"Hmph..." Lila rolled her eyes to that.

Suddenly, there were caws heard and the others looked up to see black birds coming their way. The birds looked rather large and landed right in front of the girls, the Pokemon, and the unicorn. Teddy seemed to growl at the two black birds other than cower or whimper. Estelle was surprised at Teddy's sudden bravery, he normally hid behind her. Teddy began to try to get free from her grip so he could teach those two black birds a lesson, having a feeling he knew who those two were.

The birds glared to Teddy. They both then suddenly seemed to glow. Odette, Estelle, Lila, and Teddy flinched from the bright light. Teddy didn't lose his brave face as he finally got out of Estelle's hold and began to look like he wanted to fight the two evil beings. The first bird changed from a bird and became a rather withered elder man. Teddy kept his stance, ready to fight the man.

"I bet that's Rothbart..." Estelle said quietly to herself.

"Yep, that's Old Bird Brain himself." Lila whispered to her.

"I had a hunch." Estelle nodded back.

"So, then the bird next to him must be his ugly daughter." Teddy said.

Lila quietly chuckled to that. The other bird became a young woman with deathly pale skin with raven frizzy hair and stood close by Rothbart's side.

"Speak of the devil." Teddy said.

"Good evening..." Rothbart laughed darkly to them.

"It was until you showed up." Estelle glared.

"Yeah." Teddy growled.

Odile laughed, rather shrill and wickedly. "How adorably pathetic!"

"Any reason why you two are here?" Estelle asked.

"Why, yes," Rothbart replied. "A little bird whispered in my ear that a couple of human girls, one of which with what is called a Teddiursa, received the magic crystal..." he then smirked and leaned over to Odette and Estelle. "It couldn't be you."

"You better believe it, Bird Brain!" Estelle glared.

"Oh, the mouth on this one..." Rothbart muttered. "My days are numbered, I'm shaking in my boots!"

Odile giggled in response with a sinister smirk to Estelle and Odette.

"Go ahead, laugh all you want," Lila scoffed in return. "But Odette, Estelle, the Teddiursa and I are gonna knock you right outta the forest!"

"Lila!" Odette whispered sharply, not wanting to be apart of this.

"Oh, yeah, Odette and Estelle could've had you two for breakfast!" Lila continued anyway.

"Especially since my mama is the next Princess Tutu!" Teddy added in while pointing to Estelle.

"Yeah, you two are toast!" Lila added in.

"I thought unicorns were **_SHY_**..." Rothbart replied before his eyes glowed red.

Lila ducked down, slightly nervously.

"Odile, my little pigeon," Rothbart turned to his daughter. "How would you like a new feather pillow?"

Odile shrieked and giggled in delight in a very annoying high-pitch that could rival dog whistles.

"You call that a laugh? I think I just heard someone blow a whistle." Teddy said, clearing out his ears.

Odile snarled viciously to the Teddiursa wanting to punish him for that smart remark. Rothbart smiled darkly as he was about to use his powers to give his daughter what she wanted by sacrificing Lila.

"Don't you even think about it, Rothbart!" Estelle glared as she protected Lila and Teddy.

"Don't test my patience, child!" Rothbart snarled as he made a glowing red blast appear in his hand and he raised his hand, throwing the blast in their direction.

Estelle closed her eyes, ready for the impact. The impact swarmed around them with black birds of death cawing violently to them. There was then a white glow which made Odette and Estelle change instantly. Rothbart then smirked once it finished. Estelle was changed into a yellow duck while Odette was changed into a white swan. Even as a duck, Estelle wasn't going to give up as she began to peck at his feet.

"Guys..." Lila frowned to her new friends.

Rothbart laughed at both of the girls, then kicked Estelle against Odette, making them both fall back on the ground in dismay. "Look at the great heroes of the forest!" he mocked them as he had turned them into birds. He then plucked feathers from them.

"Hey, lay off!" Lila glared before butting her head against Rothbart.

"Quick, Odette, let's get away from him while we still can we can fly now." Estelle told her older friend before starting to gain speed before taking off to the sky.

"Go!" Lila urged as she ran off. "Go, you guys!"

Odette and Estelle then attempted to fly off with their new wings. Teddy even began to join in to fight off Rothbart and his daughter.

"Oh, my Teddy!" Estelle cried once she realized she left her Teddiursa all alone, but once she saw how well he was handling himself against Rothbart and Odile, she was relieved.

"Odette, Estelle..." the enchanted woman's voice was heard as the two flew around the forest.

Odette and Estelle were able to wade into the water.

"You can already guess who did this to us." Estelle frowned.

"I came as quickly as I could," the woman replied before taking out a crown and a tiara. "And this crown and tiara will protect you." she then said before putting them over the swan and the duckling.

A necklace with a jewel as red as blood dangling on it then suddenly went around Estelle's neck.

"Ah, Queen of Nothing..." Rothbart arrived with his daughter, both looked slightly injured.

"He can do nothing more to you," the enchanted woman told Odette and Estelle. "As long as you wear your crystals."

"You still think you can interfere with my destiny?" Rothbart glared at the woman. "Ha! This is my forest... MINE! Just as it always should've been. Why don't you save us all a lot of trouble and hand over the crown?"

"Her? Hand over her crown to you?" Estelle glared. "Yeah, I don't think that's ever gonna happen, Rothbart!"

"And let you destroy the rest of our home?" the enchanted woman floated over to her cousin, she looked angry, but she stil lsounded very soft and gentle as she always did. "Never!"

"Very well, enjoy the show..." Rothbart replied. "These girls' days are OVER!"

Estelle didn't flinch as she trusted the enchanted woman's word that they wouldn't be harmed. Rothbart absorbed his magic and used it to hit Estelle and Odette. However, both girls were shielded from the energy blast. The magic wasn't strong enough and it ended up making a gentle glow with shimmering twinkle lights drop down from the sky in the enchanted forest. The enchanted woman and animals looked in surprise over what had just happened.

"I knew it." Estelle smiled.

The woodland animals cheered that Estelle and Odette were not harmed.

"Go, Rothbart," the enchanted woman gently demanded. "You can do nothing here."

"So you think," Rothbart scowled back, then used his magic to turn himself and his daughter back into birds before they took off. "Come."

Odile flew after her father. "What's going on?!" she demanded. "What about my pillow?! Daddy, **WAIT**!"

"Wow, what a brat." Teddy said after hearing Odile's scream.

"You said it..." Estelle mumbled, feeling very annoyed with Odile's screeching.

"Mama, that was so awesome!" Teddy smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing." Estelle blushed to her Teddiursa.

"But it looks like you and Miss Odette each lost a feather." Teddy frowned.

"Yeah, he really got us..." Odette agreed.

"Well, uh, yeah, he did score a few points..." Lila shrugged.

* * *

"What are we gonna do?" Odette asked as she came out of the water, still stuck as a swan, then looked to the enchanted woman for help. "Can you turn us back?"

The enchanted woman sighed. "I wish I could," she replied apologetically. "Overtime, a few lucky elves had escaped from Rothbart's palace."

"Well, can't you at least use your magic to let us stay human at a certain time?" Estelle asked. "You know, like in the morning, afternoon, or evening?"

"Hmm..." the enchanted woman hummed in thought. "Let me see..."

"What was it like to escape?" Teddy asked the enchanted animals.

"It was really close," the porcupine spoke up. "But a few thank yous to the beautiful Carlita..."

The skunk smiled bashfully. "It was nothing..." she then stood up on her hind legs. "I just said to the guard 'Hey, you, come closer, I have a little something for you!', he came over, and AHA!" she then let loose some of her stench to show what she did with her escape.

Teddy kept his distance from the stench, having a feeling what would happen.

The porcupine sniffed the odor before passing out in the middle of the ground. "Isn't she magnificent?" he smiled however despite the very unpleasant aroma.

"My powers weren't strong enough to break Rothbart's spell completely," the enchanted woman said as she looked to her scepter. "I was hoping to turn the animals back into themselves, but only from sunset to dawn."

"And now?" Teddy asked hopefully then.

The enchanted woman frowned, not sure if she could and wasn't even sure about even trying.

"Please, at least try." Estelle begged.

"Please, I don't wanna be a swan for the rest of my life!" Odette added.

The enchanted woman then bent over to give it a try and gently waved her scepter. Estelle and Odette bowed their heads as the sun was setting and there were magical sparks surrounding the forest and even changed the animals into small children wearing clothes which represented the animals they were transformed into. Teddy began to wait anxiously for his mother and her friend to transform back into their human forms.

"Come on..." Lila whispered hopefully for the human girls. "Work...!"

The enchanted woman had a soft smile once she saw the glows were warping around the duckling and swan, turning them right back into their human forms.

"It worked!" Teddy cheered.

"Elbows... Fingers..." Odette observed herself with a smile. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, yes, thank you, ma'am." Estelle smiled back as she did a twirl with Odette as they were human again.

"You realize, once the sun rises tomorrow-" the enchanted woman started to warn.

"I'll be a swan again." Odette said.

"And I'll be a duckling." Estelle added in with a small pout.

"We can't go home like this!" Odette told the enchanted woman. "We have to find a way to break this spell!"

"She's right." Estelle added.

"That's the spirit." Lila smiled in approval.

"We are all thanking you both for helping us from the hearts of our bottoms!" the porcupine boy told Odette and Estelle.

"Uh, the bottom of our hearts, Ivan." the skunk girl corrected.

"Uh, yeah!" the porcupine boy smiled sheepishly then.

"Are you two a thing?" Teddy asked the skunk girl and porcupine boy. "You know, a couple?"

"Um... Well..." the skunk girl and porcupine boy stammered, unsure of how to answer that question and seemed bashful of it.

Teddy smirked playfully at this which meant they weren't sure if they were a thing yet so he decided to leave the two alone by going to his mother.

Estelle had the same smirk and nodded, knowing what her Pokemon was thinking, then looked serious again like Odette. "There must be some secret into stopping Rothbart," she urged the fairy queen. "Isn't there?"

"There is," the enchanted woman replied. "In the Book of Forest Lore, but that book can only be opened by the bearers of the crystal and jewel."

"Jewel?" Estelle asked. "What jewel?"

"The one around your neck." Lila said, pointing with her horn.

"Who will take Odette and Estelle to see the Book Forest Lore?" the enchanted woman looked to the former animals/current elves.

"That place is too scary!" Ivan whimpered.

"Nobody's been there for years!" Carlita added.

"Nobody?" Estelle asked.

And then, all of a sudden, two of Estelle's Pokeballs let out the two Ralts she caught.

"We'll take them to the Book Forest Lore." The male Ralts said.

"Along with Lila." The female Ralts added.

"Danger? Troll? I'm your girl." Lila accepted as she stood between the two Ralts.

The enchanted woman's scepter glowed and she held out her hand and it let out a small green leaf. "The book is guarded by a troll named Erasmus, use this to unlock the door to the vault." she then handed the leaf to Odette.

"A leaf?" Estelle asked.

"Just trust her." The Ralts told Estelle.

"Well... All right..." Estelle shrugged. "Let's get going then."

The elves smiled and waved to Estelle, Odette, and Teddy as they were going to save them from Rothbart and Odile for good.

"Is it far?" Teddy asked.

"Just come along," Lila said. "Hope you guys have a lot of energy."

"Oh, I feel like this is gonna be a long walk." Teddy pouted.

Estelle knew that this might be a long walk so she decided to carry Teddy the way there. Teddy smiled and nuzzled against her. Estelle smiled back, continuing to carry him as they walked along as it was getting pitch dark outside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, so Lila, how scary are we talking about this whole thing?" Teddy asked, slightly nervous.

"Oh, scary doesn't even begin to cover it!" Lila replied. "Trolls, and beady eyes, poking bodies, and the taste for human flesh!"

"Gee, and I thought we had nothing to worry about." Estelle said sarcastically.

"Oh, but I'm sure that's just a rumor..." Lila quickly said as they were coming up to a couple of doors.

"Nice going, Lila..." the male Ralts scoffed.

"Really nice going..." the female Ralts added.

"Well, here's the entrance inside." Estelle noted.

"Okay, here we are," Lila looked to the girls. "One of you got the leaf?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how this is gonna open a door..." Estelle replied as she held out one hand with the leaf.

A light glowed onto the leaf and to the brown-haired girl's surprise, the doors opened instantly.

"Huh, well, would you look at that?" Estelle said.

"Cool." Teddy smiled.

Lila and the Ralts walked on ahead, but saw that Estelle, Odette, and Teddy stayed put.

"Come on!" the unicorn urged.

"Yeah, he's not going to hurt you." The male Ralts added.

"Hey," Lila looked back at them. "You're braver than you think."

"At least one of us thinks so." Odette muttered as they followed after.

"Maybe he's nice." Teddy smiled.

"I've never heard of a nice troll." Estelle wasn't so sure about that possibility.

"Oh, come on, Mama, how bad can this troll be?" Teddy asked.

"I'm just sayin'..." Estelle shrugged.

"Maybe he's not home." Odette said hopefully.

" **WHO GOES THERE?!** " a sharp voice called.

"Or maybe not..." Odette gulped.

"Okay, so maybe I-I was wrong..." Teddy trembled.

"Uh, it is I..." Lila spoke up. "Lila, and my friends Teddy and Odette."

"And us." The Ralts spoke up together.

"And Estelle." The brunette girl spoke up.

" **I DO NOT KNOW YOU!** " the voice snarled. " **AND YOU REALLY DON'T WANNA KNOW ME!** "

"Uh, it's just that, we, uh, need the Book Forest of Lore," Lila spoke up nervously.

" **THE BOOK OF FOREST LORE?!** " the voice snapped, slamming his fists slightly which made the room shake.

"Y-Yes, the enchanted woman told us that it would help us defeat Rothbart." Estelle spoke up nervously.

"Sh-She gave us this..." Odette showed the leaf.

The troll stomped down, showing he was actually very short and didn't seem that frightening or scary as he sounded and he appeared to be half of Estelle's size. Lila blinked in surprise about how small the troll actually was.

"This is the troll?" The male Ralts asked. "I thought he would be a bit bigger."

The female Ralts nodded in agreement. Odette's hand shook as she handed the leaf over to the troll.

The troll swiped the leaf from her hand and inspected it. "My... Oh, my!" he then laughed out loud. "Guests!" he then ran over to his piles of books and went to look for a specific one.

"This is the troll we've been waiting for?" Teddy asked.

"It seems like it..." Estelle blinked a little uneasily.

"But I thought they were supposed to be big?" Teddy replied.

"Everybody has a different size, Teddy." Estelle stated.

"Good to know." Teddy said.

"Oh, please, both of you sit down." the troll came over with a couple of stools for Estelle and Odette before zipping off again.

"Um, okay." Estelle said.

"Now, what can I get ya?" the troll asked before walking over with a tea tray. "Scones? Cake?"

Odette took a treat from the tray.

"Don't mind if I do." Lila smiled before taking a munch.

"No, thank you, but there is something else that you can get us." Estelle said.

"Yes, my dear, whatever you want." the troll smiled to her.

"We would like the Forest Book of Lore." Estelle said.

"The Fairy Queen said you could help us." Odette added in.

The troll seemed captivated by the crystal on Odette's crown and the jewel around Estelle's neck. "Are those...?" he was about to ask.

"Sure are." Lila confirmed.

"May we see the book?" Odette asked the troll.

"May you see...?" the troll seemed to forgot, then stood up once he realized. "Oh! Absolutely! Uh, right away!" he said before zipping off to fetch the book for them.

"Wow, this was easier than I thought." The male Ralts smiled.

"You think so?" the female Ralts gestured to the piles and piles of books that the troll had.

"Then again, it might take a while." The male Ralts sighed.

"Gee, ya think?" the female Ralts deadpanned.

"Are you two, like, related?" Estelle asked. "I mean, I know you're the same Pokemon, but... You act just like a brother and sister."

"That's because we are related." The two Ralts said.

"I thought maybe you were..." Estelle said. "I have a twin brother at home."

"Do you two get along?" The female Ralts asked.

"Of course we do," Estelle smiled. "We consider each other as best friends!"

"Same with us," The two Ralts smiled back. "Jinx!"

Estelle laughed. "Yes, I can see that."

"So cute." Teddy smiled.

"Aha!" the troll called before showing one of his books to them. "It looks exactly like this, only bigger! And red... And of course, i-it's got that special lock. I could swear I just laid my eyes on it!"

"Maybe we can help you find it." Estelle volunteered.

Lila nodded in agreement as she, the Ralts, and Odette stood up and walked over to the bookcases and book piles. The troll smiled at their offered help.

"Let's start looking." Teddy said.

* * *

And so they did as it took quite a while because of how many books the troll had.

"Wow, you sure have a lot of books, sir." Teddy said.

"Oh, but of course!" the troll replied.

"Yeah, I haven't seen this many books except at Aunt Cherry and Uncle Forte's place!" Estelle gasped.

"How are we even gonna be able to find it in here?" The male Ralts asked, using Psychic to try and find the book a lot faster.

The female Ralts used her psychic powers to aid them in finding the book to take a lot less time, at this rate, Odette and Estelle would be birds of the water again if they waited for the troll to find the book on his own. Odette and Estelle yawned with how long the book search was going.

"Hey!" Lila whined after there was a zap and her head was now covered in plants. "If I get zapped one more time with a wand, I'm gonna snap." she threatened before a pink flower suddenly sproinged and bloomed from her head.

"What time is it?" Teddy yawned.

"Probably past our bedtime..." Estelle guessed since there weren't any clocks around.

"Oh, that does it!" the troll groaned. "I give up! Where could that book be?"

"Relax, we haven't been looking that long." Odette replied.

"Are you kidding?" Lila scoffed. "We've been looking the whole day!"

"We have?" Odette and Estelle asked as they looked out to see the sun was about to come up to start another day.

"Oh, no..." Teddy frowned.

Estelle and Odette looked into the mirror and they were instantly transformed back into a duckling and a swan.

"Which shelf next, Erasmus?" Odette asked the troll. "We're gonna find that book if it takes all day!"

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

Lila smiled that Odette was more worth in this adventure than she was when they started. Teddy smiled too, but instantly fell asleep.

"Get some rest, baby~" Estelle whispered soothingly to her Pokemon, then kissed his forehead to let him sleep while they would look for the troll's book.

"This is going to take a long time." The male Ralts sighed.

"No time like the present... Or in my case, the past." Estelle replied.

"That would explain why your Pokeball looks so futuristic." Lila said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Odette asked.

"Uh, well, Odette, I'm not really from this village, I'm not even from this time period, I'm actually from the future." Estelle said softly.

"But how?" Odette asked.

"I don't know how to really explain it..." Estelle looked down before she then got her answer as she remembered what happened before appearing in the village.

"Well?" Odette asked.

"I guess my magic pink ballet shoes transported me and Teddy here." Estelle answered.

"Magic ballet shoes?" Odette tilted her head.

"The shoes I'm wearing." Estelle gestured.

Odette looked down. "Oh..."

"This transported me through time once before." Estelle smiled.

"That's... Different..." Odette said.

"I'll tell you more later." Estelle said as they kept searching.

"It can't be hard to miss." The male Ralts said.

"I feel that somehow we're overlooking this." the female Ralts added.

"How so?" The male Ralts asked.

"I just feel like we might be..." the female Ralts shrugged. "It has to be around here somewhere!"

"Yeah, I feel like it's right under our noses." Estelle said metaphorically.

Odette sighed after more searching and she then yawned. "I hate to quit while we're ahead, but it's been a long day."

"It sure has." Estelle yawned.

Since they couldn't find the book and they were all exhausted, they decided to take their leave and thanked the troll for his time with them. What they didn't realize was that the book was in plain sight.


	9. Chapter 9

"We looked all day and all night and zippo... Nothing..." Lila said as they came back into the forest as the elves had been turned back into animals.

"We couldn't even find it using Psychic." The female Ralts said.

"How pathetic..." the male Ralts groaned in dismay.

Estelle and Odette got into the water and decided to catch up on some sleep.

"They deserve some rest." The female Ralts said.

"Let them." Carlita agreed quietly.

Teddy was already and instantly asleep and even seemed to be sucking his claw like a baby sucking its thumb.

"Awww!" The female Ralts smiled. "He's so cute."

The male Ralts smiled and nodded in agreement. A familiar bird was i nthe sky and swooped by the duckling and swan and laughed as he flew overhead of them. Odette and Estelle instantly woke up, disturbed and alarmed. Lila bucked up in alarm and the woodland animals scattered out of fear. All, but the two Ralts as they began to try to scare him away with their Psy Beams. Rothbart did his best to dodge the Pokemons' attacks, trying not to let them slow him down.

"What is he doing here?" The male Ralts asked.

"I'm outta here!" Odette cried out as she started to flap her wings to fly away from Rothbart.

Estelle started flapping her wings as well and began to fly away with her. Rothbart laughed menacingly as he stalked after the girls.

"This guy is so annoying." Estelle groaned.

Rothbart ended up in front of the girls.

"Back, back!" Estelle cried, then flew the other way with Odette as Rothbart was now chasing them the other way in the air now before complaining. "What is with this guy?! It's like he's distracting us long enough for something or someone to come."

"Oh, how intelligent you seem." Rothbart mocked Estelle.

 _'He's up to something.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

There was a young man in the forest, he didn't seem to like the crow chasing after Odette and Estelle and tried to shoot it down with his bow and arrow.

 _'A hunter?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The man however spotted the graceful swan and smiled. "What a prize!"

"Well, go on, go on," Rothbart urged as he flew in the sky. "Take the shot, take the shot!"

The man was about to shoot his arrow at Odette, but he found himself unable to for some reason.

"No, please don't shoot." Estelle begged as she flew in the sky.

The man lowered his bow and arrow and felt entranced by the swan who was actually a very beautiful girl. Eventually, Odette and Estelle landed on solid ground and they were transformed back into their human forms.

"That was weird." Estelle said.

"I think we're safe for now." Odette said as she was unable to spot Rothbart anywhere.

The man spotted the girls and looked curious and confused, then walked over to go meet them, having seen their transformation.

 _'What was that all about anyway?'_ Estelle thought to herself.

The man came up to the girls. Odette gasped in surprise.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"My name is Estelle and this is my friend, Odette." Estelle introduced.

"How did you get here?" Odette added in asking about the mysterious man before bowing. "Uh, Your Highness?"

"You know me?" the man asked in slight surprise.

"I live in the village," Odette said, then looked down. "Estelle, this is Prince Daniel."

"Oh, pleased to meet you, Your Highness." Estelle said with a curtsy.

"Oh, good day." Prince Daniel smiled to them then.

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Estelle asked.

"I was just doing one of my favorite hobbies, I was about to shoot down this swan who looked like a true prize, but,... It appears that Odette is that swan..." Prince Daniel explained.

"Oh, you saw that?" Odette replied. "It's a very long story."

"Yeah," Estelle nodded. "A long story."

"I've got time." Prince Daniel promised, very curious, especially when he saw them transform back into humans from a swan and a duckling.

"Well, you see..." Estelle said before starting to explain everything.

Prince Daniel listened as Odette and Estelle told him their story about how they turned into birds and how Rothbart put them under a hideous spell. Estelle even included that she was from a different time.

"And now we have to break Rothbart's spell," Odette concluded. "Somehow..."

"Well, well, well..." Rothbart came behind them all which made Daniel flinch slightly. "I see the Fairy Queen still has some powers left. One arrow from a human, that's all it would've taken."

"You wanted me to kill them!" Prince Daniel replied in shock and dismay toward the villain.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" Rothbart scoffed. "Why else would I lure you here? Now, of course, you're useless, as useless, as, say, a pig..." he said before was about to blast the prince and turn him into an animal as well.

Odette stood in front of the prince to protect him from the blast. Rothbart's blast came, but surprisingly enough, Odette seemed to shield the impact and didn't even affect her.

"Surprised, right?" Estelle smiled at Prince Daniel.

"You have no idea." Prince Daniel replied.

Rothbart kept trying to use his magic, but the crystal was protecting Odette from his evil powers.

"Give it up, Rothbart." Estelle smirked.

Rothbart saw what was happening, then came closer, withdrawing his magic. "Tell you what, you give me your crown and necklace, and I'll leave him alone," he bribed the girls.

Prince Daniel took out his bow and arrow and shot his arrow straight for Rothbart. Rothbart held up his hand and made his magic make the arrow stop in thin air and he destroyed it instantly.

"They'll never give up the crown or necklace." Teddy told him after arriving.

"Where did you come from?" Rothbart glared down at him.

" **DADDY!** " a voice shrieked.

"I think you got bigger problems." Teddy smirked to that.

"Sounds like your daughter needs you." Estelle also smirked at Rothbart.

Rothbart grumbled to himself and rushed off to find Odile.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

"Don't worry, we had a plan." Teddy smiled to her.

"Let me guess, you and the animals, right?" Estelle smirked.

"You know it." Teddy giggled.

"So judging her screams, Odile must be getting attacked by skunks." Estelle giggled.

"That one was Carlita's idea." Teddy replied.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"Wanna see?" Teddy invited.

"Yes, please." Estelle said.

Teddy gently took Estelle's hand and led her into the forest.

* * *

Odile screamed as three skunks were going around her in a circle and taking turns spraying her with their unpleasant stench.

"That's it!" Carlita encouraged the skunks. "Get her real good!"

"Oh, you are all roadkill!" Odile glared at the skunks.

As soon as they arrived at the scene, Estelle cupped his mouth as she giggled.

" **DADDY!** " Odile screamed as the skunks continued to have fun.

"Oh, this is very entertaining." Estelle smiled.

Unfortunately, it would not last as Rothbart had arrived after becoming his bird form to travel to his daughter. Ivan, Carlita, and the skunks ran off as Rothbart appeared and the man recoiled in disgust of the smell.

"This is the worst day of my entire life!" Odile whined. "And I wanna go home NOW!"

"That's a relief for all of us." Estelle whispered.

Teddy nodded quietly in agreement.

"Don't worry, you just need a bath with some..." Rothbart told his daughter before coughing from the disgusting skunk spray fumes and wheezed. "Vinegar! And tomato juice..." he then turned into a bird to fly away from the smelliness.

"What am I, a salad?!" Odile hissed as she held out her hand.

Rothbart caught her with his talons and flew off with her to get out of the forest and get back home.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Teddy waved.

"This ain't over!" Odile scowled at the Teddiursa as she flew off with her father.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" Teddy called out.

Estelle giggled to Teddy and came back to Odette and Prince Daniel with him.

"I wonder what they were doing while we were gone." Teddy said.

"Maybe falling in love." Estelle smirked playfully.

"Yeah." Teddy giggled.

"You saved me." Prince Daniel smiled to the older girl.

"As long as I wear the crystal or Estelle wears the jewel, we're protected," Odette explained sheepishly. "I wasn't really in danger."

"That's not how it looked to me." Prince Daniel chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you're alright." Odette smiled back.

Estelle and Teddy stopped where they were and decided to hide to give these two their time together.

"What is this place?" Prince Daniel asked.

"I haven't seen much, but I can show you Swan Lake." Odette invited with a smile.

Prince Daniel smiled and the two walked off together.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Teddy whispered.

"Just don't get out too far," Estelle suggested. "I have a feeling about those two."

Teddy nodded to his mother and stayed close to her, but still in a far away distance from Odette and Prince Daniel.

"This is so romantic." Teddy smiled.

"Oh, this is like the ballet..." Estelle smiled to herself as she heard graceful music in her mind which made her want to dance.

"I feel like wanting to dance." The female and male Ralts smiled.

"You guys dance?" Estelle smiled to the Pokemon.

"A little." The Ralts twins said.

Estelle smiled back to them.

"Do you dance?" the female Ralts asked.

"Oh, it's one of my favorite things in the whole wide world." Estelle replied with glee.

"Then you should dance with us." The male Ralts smiled.

"Oh, that sounds like a nice honor." Estelle smiled back.

"So, what do you say?" The female Ralts smiled.

Estelle smiled back. "Let's dance."

"Yay!" Teddy cheered.

Odette and Prince Daniel walked together as Estelle and the Ralts were dancing like professional and graceful ballerinas on Broadway.

 _'This is so much fun.'_ The female Ralts smiled.

The elves had picnic baskets and were wandering off together in the dark of the night.

"So enchanting." Teddy smiled.

"This is the most beautiful forest I've ever explored..." Estelle said once she saw the flowers and fireflies shot out in a perfect beam of light.

"This is the first forest I've ever explored." Teddy said.

"Embrace it," Estelle smiled to him. "Explore... Just be what you wanna be."

"Okay." Teddy smiled.

* * *

Estelle smiled back as they looked all around them in this very beautiful forest of the night. Odette and Prince Daniel were enjoying each other's company very much, and where nothing seemed like it was going to ruin this moment. The fireflies seemed to make a candlelight dinner while the elves were putting their food on a table for Odette and Prince Daniel since they seemed to had been falling in love with each other.

 _'A romantic dinner date.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

One female elf even did a twirl and gave a bouquet of flowers for Odette. Odette took them with a smile and gave them a sniff. This made more fireflies spark up and they flew all around her and glowed the girl into a beautiful pink long-sleeved dress to match her crystallized crown.

"Pretty." Teddy smiled.

"Yes, yes." Estelle agreed happily.

Odette and Prince Daniel sat down together. Lila smiled to them, but decided to back up to give them some privacy.

"Excellence." The male Ralts smiled.

Odette and Prince Daniel started to walk and dance together, really falling in love with each other.

"I think they're in love..." Estelle batted her eyelashes.

"Same here." Teddy smiled.

* * *

Estelle hummed the Swan Lake ballet music as she danced in the background like the ballerina she aspired to be when she grew up. Teddy smiled happy that his mother was having such a wonderful time. The Ralts really loved dancing with Estelle and were surprised of how much she knew about ballet and dancing. Estelle told them that she loved ballet so much that she really wanted to become a ballerina when she would grow up and maybe even become a ballet teacher at some point. The Ralts even began to use their psychic powers making them and Estelle float in the air. Estelle kept dancing, then looked down and her eyes widened slightyl, but she smiled to see that the Ralts Pokemon were the ones making her float.

"So cool." Teddy smiled.

Estelle giggled as she floated. "This must be how Fluttershy felt with that butterfly patch when she discovered her cutie mark."

"Friend of yours?" The Ralts asked

"Friend of Dad's mostly," Estelle said. "She lives in the land of Equestria, she's a Pegasus."

"Oh, yeah, we've heard of that place." The female Ralts smiled.

The two girls waded into the water and decided to get some sleep as Prince Daniel left back into the village to tell Odette's family all about whrre she had been for the past couple of days.

'I hope night time comes soon.' Teddy thought to himself.

So far, it was a very peaceful night and everyone was able to rest easy. Teddy continued to wait for the troll. The troll had finally found the book and rushed to find the others.

* * *

When he came, everybody was out of their animal forms and they heard the troll coming and gathered around him as he finally found the book they had been looking endlessly for. Even the Fairy Queen was there.

"Well done, Erasmus." the Fairy Queen congratulated him for finding the book.

"Where was it?" Odette asked.

"Uh," the troll scratched his head. "Out in the open... Here you go." he then handed the book to Odette and Estelle.

"How do we open it?" Estelle asked.

Suddenly, Odette's crystal and Estelle's jewel both glowed and it cast over the book. The lock on the book seemed to unlock and it allowed the book to be opened.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Teddy climbed onto Odette's back to take a closer look at the book.

"'The ones who free the crystal and jewel share a love so true, it will overcome all evil magic, even if one doesn't find a true love, but the other one does'." Odette read aloud.

"The prince!" Lila smiled. "I knew it!"

"Lila..." Odette muttered sheepishly.

"You know it's true," Estelle smirked playfully until reading what the jewel actually was. "Wait, it says here that the jewel is actually a heart shard."

Teddy looked over to Estelle's necklace and took a closer look at the jewel hanging from it. It seemed to glow a bit.

 ** _"Please return me home."_ ** A boy voice said from the heart shard.

"Wait, that voice, it couldn't be." Estelle said, recognizing that voice from camp.

"What is it, Mama?" Teddy asked.

"Um, nothing, sweetie, but I think I know whose heart shard this is." Estelle said.

"Who?" Teddy asked.

"A boy at the camp who I thought was a bully, but just seems to have lost one of his emotions." Estelle said.

"Lost one of his emotions...?" Teddy asked.

"His joy..." Estelle said.

"But... How can you lose an emotion?" Teddy tilted his head.

"It's actually pretty easy when you've lost something that used to give you joy." Estelle said.

"It is?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, most of us have lost certain emotions." Estelle said.

Teddy frowned, that sounded incredibly sad.

"I'll make sure you get back to your body." Estelle said to the heart shard.

There seemed to be a golden yellow glow after Estelle had said that, and where the heart shard came off the necklace and became an image of the bully boy from camp. We are shown the bully boy crying.

"That looks like Edwin..." Estelle said.

"Edwin?" Teddy asked.

"Mr. Salamone's nephew back from the Plaza Hotel." Estelle explained.

"Is he at your camp?" Teddy asked.

"I could've sworn I heard him at camp during orientation..." Estelle replied.

"So then he is at the camp." Teddy smiled.

"Yes..." Estelle nodded as the jewel was glowing a yellow glow.

"What's that yellow glow?" Teddy asked.

"That's his joy..." Estelle replied. "His sadness and anger must be taking over his well-being."

"That's terrible!" Teddy gasped.

"It can be..." Estelle replied.

"Will you really take me back to Edwin?" The heart shard asked.

"I will try..." Estelle whispered to the heart shard.

"Thank you." The heart shard said before going back on the necklace changing back into a heart shard.

"Well, at least the worst is behind us." The male Ralts smiled.

* * *

Odette and Prince Daniel walked together.

"Odette, tomorrow night, my mother is throwing a royal ball," Prince Daniel told the girl. "Will you come with me?"

Odette smiled at the offer, but then looked the sky with a frown. "Oh, it's nearly dawn..."

"She'd love to come." Estelle answered for Odette.

Odette looked to her in surprise. Lila and the elves gave a long look to this as did the Ralts twins and Teddy.

"Daniel, I... I can't..." Odette told the prince. "I don't know why, but somehow, Estelle and I are connected to the Magic Crystal and Jewel; we need to stay here to help them. We'll break the spell somehow."

"But Odette, his royal ball might still be active as the moon rises." Estelle said.

"Do you think so?" Odette asked.

"Why not?" Estelle replied. "I say we should go, we're not letting Rothbart get away with this."

"I'll bring an army." Prince Daniel suggested.

"I doubt your army will stand a chance against his magic." Estelle said.

"She's right, he's too powerful," Odette added. "He'll do to you what he's done to us."

"I'll take that risk!" Prince Daniel replied.

"Hmm... Well, still wait for me and Odette at your ball." Estelle told him.

"And leave you here?" Prince Daniel replied.

"If you really want to help us, go home and find Odette's family," Estelle told him maturely. "Tell them that she's okay."

"They must be worried." Odette frowned about her family.

"Can you please do that?" Estelle asked Prince Daniel.

The sun soon slowly rose which turned everyone back into their animal forms.

"No... **NO!** " Prince Daniel frowned as Odette turned into a swan and Estelle turned into a duckling.

"You must go," Estelle told the prince. "We'll meet you at your ball, I promise!"

Teddy nodded as he knew Estelle never lied. The girls then went back into the water as they were a swan and duckling now. Prince Daniel looked to them and soon went back into his kingdom.

 _'I hope tomorrow night won't have trouble.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Did you two have fun with Estelle and Odette?" The Fairy Queen asked the Ralts twins.

"Yeah, we really did." The male Ralts replied.

"Especially with Estelle," The female Ralts added. "She seems like a wonderful person be around with since her Teddiursa likes her so much."

"Well, I've been with her ever since I hatched from my egg." Teddy smiled.

"Estelle does seem like such a lovely girl..." The Fairy Queen agreed.

The Ralts twins smiled back to her and Teddy.

"So, what now?" Teddy asked.

"We just have to wait for the troll to find a way to break the curse." The Fairy Queen sighed.

"Oh, right." Teddy sighed back.


	10. Chapter 10

Some time had passed, but luckily, the troll soon found out a way to help while passing the mushrooms, not realizing one had been a certain raven in disguise as Odette and Estelle became human again.

"Well, what did I tell you?" Erasmus smiled to the others as he held his book. "I knew I would find it with my advanced filing system, it was just a matter of time."

"Where was it?" Estelle asked.

"Uh... I was sitting on it," Erasmus replied while scratching his head sheepishly before holding the book out to the girls. "Here you go."

Estelle and Odette took the book with small smiles, and where both the magic crystal and jewel soon shined which unlocked the book. Odette opened the book.

Estelle sniffed and sighed with a smile. "Gotta love that new book smell."

Everyone else smiled as the girls looked into the book.

"'The ones who free the magic crystal and magic jewel will share a love so true, it'll overcome all evil magic'." Odette read aloud.

"You and the prince," Lila replied. "I knew it!"

"Yep, their love is so true." Estelle smiled.

"Guys..." Odette smiled bashfully to the little girl and unicorn.

"Uh-oh, there's a however." Carlita noticed from the book.

"However?" The Ralts twins asked.

"'If, however, the true love'-" Carlita began.

"Meaning His Royal Cuteness." Lila smirked.

"'Pledges love to another'-" Carlita continued.

"You mean not Odette?" Lila asked in shock.

"'The Magic Crystal and Magic Jewel will both lose their power'." Carlita soon concluded.

'Oh, no...' Estelle thought to herself.

"WHAT?!" Lila asked. "That's not fair!"

"No, but the legend cannot be altered." The Fairy Queen replied.

"Still not fair." The Ralts twins pouted.

"Besides, true love is very rare." Erasmus told the others.

"Rare?" Lila asked. "Are we talkin' 'meet the parents' rare, 'everyone gets along' rare?"

"The legend says it's true love," Erasmus educated. "True love is when two people love each other more than they love themselves!"

"Alone, they are two, but together, they are one," The Fairy Queen added. "That kind of selfless love has awesome power."

"It sure does, my parents and aunts and uncles should know." Estelle said.

"Well then, we've gotta get started." Lila replied.

"Doing what?" Odette asked the unicorn.

"Getting you ready for the ball." Lila grinned.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"The ball?" Odette asked. "At a time like this?"

"Naturally," Carlita replied before acting out with Ivan. "You will walk out, the prince will see you, he will ask you to dance, then you will be in his arms and he will declare his true love to you! And then we will all be saved."

"Yes," Ivan smiled before going to hug and kiss Carlita. "Yes, my beautiful girl!"

"But she can't go to the ball in that dress." The female Ralts said.

"Besides, he's the prince and I'm just a girl from the village." Odette pouted.

"Do you know what I see?" The Fairy Queen asked before lifting her chin to make their eyes meet. "Kindness, laughter, bravery... All worth more than treasure a king could resist. I may not have many powers left, but..." she soon took out her wand and gently tapped it on the magic crystal on Odette to transform her dress, and where her dress now looked perfect for a ball and where soon Estelle's magic pink ballet shoes soon transformed her own dress into a dress perfect for a ball as well.

"Mama pretty~..." Teddy's eyes sparkled to Estelle's new dress.

"Aw, thank you, Teddy." Estelle smiled to her Teddiursa.

"You both do look beautiful." Kelly agreed.

"Now time to practice our dancing." Estelle said.

"That would be good, but I guess it doesn't matter that I don't know the first thing about dancing at a ball." Odette replied.

"Nah, not a bit," Lila smiled. "We'll teach you!"

"Please, allow me." Estelle added as she curtsied to Odette since dancing was her passion.

"Oh, yes, please let Mama teach Odette." Teddy begged.

"Do show us, Estelle." The Fairy Queen allowed.

"Thank you, ma'am..." Estelle curtsied before she hummed a tune to herself and began to show the others her dance skills she learned from Barbie teaching ballet and what she saw in her favorite ballets such as this one and the Nutcracker Suite, and where soon the lessons started.

"You really are good." Odette said to Estelle.

"I just love to dance." Estelle smiled.

"It's true." Teddy said.

"Tell me, girl," The Fairy Queen smiled. "Do you like ballet?"

"Are you kidding me?" Estelle smiled back. "I love ballet! Ballet is my whole life!"

The Fairy Queen giggled to that and then used her magic to put them all in leotards, tights, slippers, and tutus.

"Ooh, nice." Estelle smiled.

"I would really love to see you as Princess Tutu someday, Estelle." The Fairy Queen smiled back.

"I'm looking forward to it." Estelle nodded with a smile.

"Let's just hope your fate won't be the same as hers." Erasmus frowned quietly.

"Is it an unhappy ending?" Estelle frowned back.

"I'm afraid so, dear..." Erasmus replied while the Fairy Queen also looked a bit sad since it was a bittersweet tale about Princess Tutu.

"Why?" Estelle frowned. "What happens to her?"

"Oh... I'm afraid I don't have the heart to tell you." Erasmus replied.

"Oh, come on," Estelle pried. "Please, I'm stronger than I look."

"Maybe another time, Estelle." The Fairy Queen replied.

"Okay." Estelle frowned.

* * *

They all soon began to ballet dance for Odette so she could dance with Prince Daniel in time for the royal ball, and where Estelle joined in on the fun. Teddy decided to also dance as he loved to dance with his mother/trainer, and where it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. Lila smiled as she watched the others have fun with dancing.

"I hope someday my own prince will come~" Estelle sang to herself as she danced the ballet that Barbie taught her and what she knew on her own from the videos that Atticus bought for her while on cases out of town.

"I'm sure he will, Mama." Estelle smiled.

"Thank you, Teddy." Estelle smiled back.

Tonight was a wonderful night, especially since the spell would be broken soon so Odette and Estelle wouldn't be swan and duckling princesses anymore, even if Estelle wasn't born into royalty, though her family had special status to Canterlot, but then, the fun was ruined. Erasmus yelled out as Rothbart was in his bird form and took the troll away out of the forest.

"Erasmus!" Estelle and Odette cried out to their new troll friend.

Estelle was soon taken next by Odile.

"Estelle!" Odette gasped for her new friend.'

"Mama!" Teddy cried out.

"Let me go!" Estelle struggled. "Let me go!"

The Fairy Queen tried to use her magic only for her powers to not work. "No..." she whispered in dismay as Odile and Rothbart laughed wickedly while getting away.

* * *

As the sun rose, Estelle was now easily to carry away as a duckling. Odette became a swan again and the elves became forest animals again.

"Mama..." Teddy pouted sadly.

"Come on," Odette soothed them all. "We can't let Rothbart win. We just can't."

"And we won't let him win." Teddy said.

The Fairy Queen and Odette did their best to comfort Teddy since he was separated from Estelle. The Ralts twins also helped as they considered him as family even though he was a Teddiursa.


	11. Chapter 11

"Put me down!" Estelle quacked.

Rothbart and Odile soon flew into their home with their prisoners. There were many bird calls.

"Man, no wonder Lila calls Rothbart a bird brain." Estelle muttered to herself.

Erasmus was tied upside down while Estelle was tied up as Rothbart read the book.

"There's nothing in there!" Erasmus nervously told Rothbart while struggling. "Just old fairy tales!"

"He's right." Estelle smiled nervously as her left eye twitched from lying.

"I see the magic crystal isn't invincible after all," Rothbart replied. "What would my cousin say at that?" he then went over to his daughter as she lounged on the sofa. "Odile, my dear little sparrow?"

"Yeah, Daddy?" Odile replied before yelping and glaring to a crow. "Hey, watch where you poke that!"

 _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Do you remember the crown you wanted?" Rothbart asked his daughter.

"Oooh, am I gonna get it, am I, Daddy?" Odile beamed.

"Tonight, at the royal ball! My spies tell me Odette is planning to meet the prince there." Rothbart replied before changing her necklace jewel from green to red.

"Daddy!" Odette glared. "That's my third favorite necklace!"

"It's magic now," Rothbart told her. "Every time the prince sees you, he'll see his true love, that silly Odette girl."

"So?" Odile scoffed while looking at the necklace.

"So, then, you can trick him into declaring his love for you," Rothbart explained which made her smile. "Can you do that?"

"Are diamonds a girl's best friends?~" Odile beamed.

"Too bad I promised the prince that I would be there too." Estelle smirked.

"Bold words for a scrawny little duckling." Rothbart sneered to her.

"Yeah, but I'm smart," Estelle smirked. "Sure, you can trick the prince with your daughter, but he was promised both ME and Odette, so HA!"

Rothbart soon smirked before he used his magic on Estelle turning her back to human. Estelle flinched and soon looked down to herself.

"That's your plan, Daddy?" Odile scoffed. "You just turned her back to normal!"

"She'll be human only until the prince declares his love to you." Rothbart told his daughter.

"Oh..." Odile smirked to that.

"You are not going to get away with this, Rothbart!" Estelle glared at the evil man.

"Once the prince swears his love to you, the powers of the magic crystal will be lost and we will fulfill our destinies," Rothbart ignored her as he smiled to his daughter. "I will be the one and only ruler of the enchanted forest!"

"And I will be the most stylish creature in it!" Odile beamed.

"Sure." Estelle rolled her eyes.

"And after that, who knows what world we can conquer?" Rothbart continued. "Perhaps we will take a liking to the royal palace!"

Odile shrieked and giggled in delight.

"I bet my mom's dogs could hear that." Estelle muttered.

"It won't work!" Erasmus glared to Rothbart.

"Bold words for a troll who's about to be eaten." Rothbart mocked before lighting up his magic ring.

"Don't hurt him." Estelle begged.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to listen to a sniveling little girl." Rothbart scoffed at her like she was nothing to him before he soon thought of an evil idea of how to let Estelle keep her mouth shut about the plan.

"Please, just don't hurt Erasmus," Estelle begged. "Do what you want to me, but leave him alone."

"Oh, Estelle, you don't have to do that." Erasmus said to the little girl who was braver than she believed to be.

"I will not hurt him as long as you don't tell the prince about our plan until it's too late." Rothbart smirked.

Estelle soon frowned.

"Do we have a deal?" Rothbart asked.

"Yes, sir..." Estelle sighed as she bowed her head, trying not to cry for her new friend.

"Good girl." Rothbart smirked.

Estelle sighed as this wasn't going to be easy for her. Little did she know, Odette and the others were on their way over to help save her and Erasmus, but unfortunately, she wouldn't be there when they would arrive.

* * *

"It gives me chills to be back here!" Carlita shivered.

"I can tell why." Teddy frowned.

"Erasmus, Estelle, are they...?" Odette asked anxiously.

"Still alive, but under a magic spell." The Fairy Queen told her calmly.

"Oh, thank goodness Mama is not hurt." Teddy sounded relieved.

"We'll be able to save them both." The male Ralts said.

"So, how do we get in?" Lila asked.

"Rothbart flies everywhere he goes," Odette replied. "Maybe there's an entrance near the roof? I can find out."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," The female Ralts spoke up. "So we're just supposed to hang out here and watch?"

"No, I'm going to need your help." Odette promised.

"How can we help?" The male Ralts asked.

"Okay, here's what we do." Odette said before they huddled together to make a plan, and where the plan was simple.

Odette flew towards the palace with Teddy, but soon, three crows flew towards them, and chased them.

"And they're chasing us just as we planned." Teddy whispered.

Odette and Teddy then led the crows into the fog.

"Haha, stupid birds!" Teddy laughed as Odette then flew them back to Rothbart's place after the crows got lost.

"Erasmus?" Odette called. "Erasmus!"

"Mama, it's me, Teddy!" Teddy added.

The soon saw where Erasmus was.

"Over here!" The ex-troll called out to them.

Odette and Teddy came over to see the troll.

"Erasmus?" Teddy frowned.

"Ah, don't even ask," Erasmus replied. "The ravens are everywhere, and worse, they're hungry!"

"Where's my mother?" Teddy asked as he picked up Erasmus in his paws as he was now a worm.

"Rothbart took her with him." Erasmus said.

"What?!" Teddy gasped before glaring. "Where is he? I'll give him some Fury Swipes he'll never forget, starting with that shrill shrew he calls a daughter!"

"I'll tell you on the way." Erasmus said.

The ravens were soon coming.

"Hurry!" Erasmus yelped.

Odette flies out, the ravens are chasing her. One is flying right next to her. Teddy gave a small nod to the animals who were hiding as this was all apart of Odette's plan and the plan soon started. Carlita smirked as she whipped out her tail to spray the birds. A bird suddenly stopped and passed out due to the stench. Ivan then unleashed his quills which stabbed another bird against a tree trunk. Finally, Lila lowered her head and the final bird crashed into her horn.

"And they're out!" The Ralts twins smiled.

"Ooh, we are good!" Lila smirked.

Carlita and Ivan beamed before dancing in victory together with the Ralts twins.

* * *

Soon enough, Erasmus told them everything.

"So, Mama is okay?" Teddy asked.

"She is, as long as she doesn't meddle in Rothbart and Odile's plans, so she should be at the ball right now." Erasmus nodded with a sigh.

"Oh, this is bad." The female Ralts frowned.

"Mama..." Teddy pouted. "I miss her."

"She misses you too," Erasmus replied. "She's braver than I thought she would be though for a girl her age."

"She's always been brave." Teddy smiled.

"So, Estelle is going to the ball alone?" Odette asked.

"Actually, Rothbart is using his daughter to pretend to be you while Estelle goes with them." Erasmus explained.

"Oh, this is bad." Teddy said.

"I'm afraid so," Erasmus frowned. "And then Rothbart will use Odile to trick Prince Daniel!"

"No, no, no!" Lila cried out. "It can't work like that!"

"The prince has to be in love with Odette!" Carlita frowned. "Oh, this is a catastrophe! Or worse? Ooh! Migraine..."

"We have to go and foil his plan." Teddy said.

"I'll go," Lila decided. "I was there once!"

"No, I'll go." Odette replied.'

"You?!" Lila asked her. "Ah, come on, there're probably a dozen hunters in the village ready to shoot a perfect swan. I remember. The tough crowd."

"I'll go." Teddy said.

"It has to be me!" Odette replied. "Because then Daniel will see he's being tricked!"

"Hmm... She's got a point." Lila told Teddy.

"I still have to go," Teddy replied. "My mama is there alone and I miss her!"

"Okay then." Odette said.

"Use the crystal to open the rock at the waterfall," The Fairy Queen told them. "Good luck, my dears."

"And guys?" Lila added. "Watch your backs."

Teddy climbed onto Odette's back and she soon flew with him to the kingdom where Prince Daniel lived.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Meanwhile at the Kingdom...**_

Many couples were together and dancing on the ballroom floor.

"Your special girl?" The Queen asked her son.

"No sign of her yet." Prince Daniel sighed.

Estelle didn't like being a part of an evil plan, but knew that if she didn't help, then Erasmus would pay the price.

"Until then, you can't be rude," The Queen told her son. "The room is filled with lovely young ladies. Find someone wonderful to dance with while you wait."

Prince Daniel looked around before bowing to his mother. "May I?"

"Rascal." The Queen giggled to her son before dancing with him.

* * *

Soon enough, Rothbart arrived with Odile and Estelle. Odile was in a black ballerina-like outfit which looked like the darker ballet known as The Black Swan.

"Remember: not a word." Rothbart warned his daughter.

"Why not?!" Odile screeched.

"Because your necklace only makes you look like Odette to the prince, but doesn't make you sound like her." Estelle told her.

"The meddling brat is right," Rothbart replied. "So, not. A. Word."

 _'Even though you look like The Black Swan from that ballet Aunt Cherry told me about.'_ Estelle thought to herself about Odile's outfit, she then soon knew exactly what was going to happen next.

"Odette! Estelle!" Prince Daniel beamed. "They're here!"

"Your Majesties." Rothbart replied as he bowed before Prince Daniel and his mother, the queen.

Estelle soon curtsied to Prince Daniel and the queen.

"I'm so glad you came." Prince Daniel smiled to the girls.

"And I-Ooh!" Odile began only to wince out of slight pain.

"We wouldn't miss it." Rothbart smiled after clenching his daughter's fingers to make her be quiet.

"Neither would I." Estelle said.

"Will you dance with me?" Prince Daniel asked.

Odile soon moved out on the ballroom with Prince Daniel so that they could dance together, and where they soon began to dance. Rothbart smirked as he waited for the right moment.

* * *

"This way, Miss Odette!" Teddy told the swan princess as he rode on her back while she was coming to an open window. "I hope we're not too late."

Rothbart spotted them and soon used his powers to close the window.

"Oh, no!" Teddy pouted. "Quick, try the balcony!"

Odette then flew them up toward the balcony window only to see Prince Daniel dancing with Odile. "No!" she frowned as she felt like the prince had fallen in love with Odile instead of her.

"This can't be happening." Teddy frowned.

Rothbart then shut the window on them.

"I guess what I'm asking is... Will you marry me?" Prince Daniel asked Odile.

"No..." Odette gasped. " **NO!** "

Teddy began to try break the window. Odile backed away from Prince Daniel while Estelle just stood there in sulk.

"I couldn't help but overhearing it, Your Highness," Rothbart said to the young prince as he came to the dance floor. "Are you asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"Yes!" Prince Daniel beamed.

"That's very flattering, but I must ask," Rothbart replied. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her with all my heart." Prince Daniel smiled.

Odette suddenly fainted and fell down.

"WHOA!" Teddy yelped as he fell with her. "Mayday! Mayday!"

They both soon landed on the ground, but luckily not too roughly, but Odette's crystal died down, and where soon, so did Estelle's jewel.

* * *

"Thank you, Your Highness, you've been very helpful!" Rothbart smiled proudly to Prince Daniel.

Odile's necklace soon changed back to normal and she revealed her true self to Prince Daniel which made everybody else gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Daniel." Estelle frowned.

"Wait, you knew all along?" Prince Daniel gaped at her.

"I wanted to tell you, but Rothbart threatened to hurt Erasmus if I didn't help with the plan." Estelle frowned.

"What day should we get married, big boy?" Odile giggled to the prince.

"Where is Odette?" Prince Daniel demanded.

"Who cares?" Rothbart scoffed. "You've already pledged your love to my daughter!"

Estelle soon tightened her hands into fists. Rothbart and Odile turned back into their bird forms to fly away. Prince Daniel was soon thrown a sword. Estelle soon rushed outside to check on Odette.

"Mama!" Teddy piped up.

"Oh, Teddy..." Estelle cooed as she hugged her Teddiursa. "Are you all right?"

"I think Miss Odette's sleeping." Teddy replied.

Estelle soon checked Odette's pulse. She cringed with Teddy nervously until there was a beat which made them both breathe in relief that she was still alive.

"Whew!" Estelle smiled out of relief. "She's still alive."

* * *

It was soon sunset and Odette was now human again while Rothbart and Odile got away.

"What a pretty picture," Rothbart smirked as he and Odile landed beside Odette before taking off the crown off the girl's head. "Let's see how brave you are without the crystal."

Teddy glared and growled at the evil father and daughter.

"Oh, hush you." Rothbart glared back at him.

"Daddy, aren't you forgetting something?" Odile asked her father.

"All yours, my little sparrow!" Rothbart replied as he handed her the crown while holding onto the crystal. "As promised."

 _'There has to be a way to beat them.'_ Teddy thought to himself.

"It's me, isn't it?" Odile let out a shrill giggle.

Rothbart rolled his eyes to his daughter's excitement before approaching Odette, Estelle, and Teddy. "Off you 'til legend, wasn't it. You, beating me?"

"We'll beat you somehow." Estelle said.

" **DADDY!** " Odile screeched as they had company.

Prince Daniel soon jumped down with his sword.

"Give up, Rothbart," Teddy glared. "You're outnumbered."

Rothbart merely laughed at Prince Daniel. "Come to discuss your wedding plans, boy?"

Prince Daniel glared as he was about to use his sword only for it to be destroyed by dark and evil magic and become a mere feather.

"I believe it's your move." Rothbart mocked.

 _'Oh, right, that._ ' Teddy thought to himself.

* * *

Lila pulled a carriage filled with the elves, the Ralts twins, and Fairy Queen as they came to the castle.

"We are too late!" Ivan frowned once he saw Odette.

"No!" Carlita cried out with the Ralts twins.

"This is all my fault." Lila sulked.

"This can't be happening." The male Ralts frowned.

"Wait..." The Fairy Queen took a closer look. "She's still alive!"

"Whew." The female Ralts sighed.

The sparkles flew towards Odette, Estelle, and Teddy.

"So, what are you afraid of?" Prince Daniel nervously challenged Rothbart. "Come and get me, I'm right here!"

 _'What is he planning?'_ Teddy thought to himself.

Rothbart attempted to zap Prince Daniel with his magic only to miss.

" **DADDY!** " Odile shrieked as she had been turned into a pig.

"My little starling!" Rothbart gasped. "Daddy's little dove!"

"Ha!" Teddy smirked.

"I think that's actually an improvement." Estelle commented about Odile's transformation.

The sparkles soon came toward Odette to take her to the carriage and after she was in the carriage, they went back to the enchanted forest.

"Oh, she looks like Princess Aurora before Prince Philip kisses her awake~" Estelle cooed about how majestic Odette looked.

"She sure does." Teddy said.

Estelle then snuck away with Teddy to escape Rothbart and Odile, and where they did it successfully. Once they were settled, Lila soon rode off with them away from the castle.

"The girls and that blasted Teddiursa." Rothbart sneered.

"Daddy!" Odile snorted. "Make it go away! Make it go away, Daddy! **DADDY!** "

"Oh, I'd hate to be him right now." Estelle giggled.

* * *

It was soon getting dark as they made it back into the enchanted forest.

"Is she okay?" Lila asked about Odette.

Ivan, Carlita, and the Ralts twins looked back as the Fairy Queen held Odette almost like a mother with her daughter.

"She's alright," Estelle said. "Just passed out."

"MAMA!" Teddy cried out as he saw a certain bird in the air.

The sparkles from the Fairy Queen came to help. Estelle began to pray that they would make it before Rothbart would. Lila was soon flying with the help of the magic sparkles. The unicorn's horn soon glowed as she opened up the waterfall for them to pass through into the cave and they were soon back into the forest. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Rothbart from following behind them as his eyes glowed blood red.

"Uh-oh," Teddy frowned. "I don't like the way that his eyes are glowing."

A tree then fell which made the carriage fall and break thanks to the dastardly Rothbart. Estelle began to recite a spell to make sure the tree would be sent over them. The tree almost collided with them but soon landed away from the carriage.

"Sorcery..." Rothbart muttered about Estelle's magic.

"Whew." Estelle sighed.

"Thank you, Estelle." The Fairy Queen told Estelle.'

"I tried, ma'am." Estelle smiled to her.

"We better land and try to hide." Teddy said.

"Too late." Estelle sighed.

Rothbart laughed as he appeared before them and transformed back into a human. "Ah, much better," He then smirked to them all. "I don't like to rush around. It's bad for the digestion. Now, for the girl."

"I don't think so, Bird Brain!" Lila glared.

"Si/Da!" Carlita and Ivan added.

"Cute, The Three Musketeers." Rothbart mocked with a laugh.

Teddy began to growl and the Ralts twins looked ready to fight Rothbart.

"Leave the girl," The Fairy Queen told Rothbart. "Your battle is with me."

"You're right, Cousin." Rothbart smirked before using his magic to turn her into a mouse.

"Your Highness." Estelle frowned.

"Oh, no!" Lila also frowned before glaring at Rothbart and went to attack him only to get her horn yet again stuck in a tree.

"Teddy, Fury Swipes!" Estelle told her Pokemon.

Teddy soon charged in and used Fury Swipes on Rothbart. Rothbart glared at the Teddiursa and soon used his magic against him to block the attack. The Ralts twins soon fired their Psy-Beams at Rothbart. Rothbart glared as he attempted to use his magic against the Pokemon, but the battle attacks seemed stronger than his magic.

"Hey... You guys are stronger in power than him..." Estelle realized with a smile.

"I guess Pokemon attacks are stronger than magic." Teddy smiled back.

Ivan tried to use his quills only for Rothbart to reflect them. Estelle cried out as the quills almost hit her, but the Ralts twins protected her almost like she was their original trainer, and where they used Psychic on the quills. The quills soon stopped and fell on the ground.

"Oops, sorry about that, Estelle." Ivan smiled nervously.

"That's okay, Ivan." Estelle replied.

"Whew." The male Ralts sighed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Rothbart scoffed.

Lila soon got her horn unstuck and Prince Daniel arrived on his horse.

* * *

"Prince Daniel!" Teddy beamed.

"Wahoo!" The female Ralts smiled.

Prince Daniel shot an arrow only for Rothbart to protect himself from it as Odette was coming to.

"You don't know when to give up, do you, boy?" Rothbart glared as Prince Daniel drew his sword and continued to use his dark magic.

"Hmm... Maybe some magic on the sword will help." Estelle hummed.

Odette gasped at what was happening and soon rushed over to see if she could help her one true love.

"If you really think a puny little human could stop me-" Rothbart glared as he made Prince Daniel back up against the river.

Estelle began to recite a spell onto the sword Prince Daniel was holding. After the spell was recited, the prince's sword appeared to glow a hot pink color.

"No, Daniel!" Odette cried out in worry.

"Odette, you're up!" Estelle smiled.

"Odette!" Prince Daniel cried out as he ran to Odette. "You don't have the crystal!"

Rothbart then zapped the both of them.

"Prince Daniel, quick, use your sword!" Estelle quickly cried out since she magicked his sword to save them both so this wouldn't end up like in the original Swan Lake ballet.

Prince Daniel soon used his magicked up sword to block the magic. The blast hit the sword like a baseball against a bat and soon went flying in the air like a flare shot from a gun.

"You can't beat true love or good magic, Rothbart!" Estelle glared.

"What are you, some child witch?!" Rothbart scoffed.

"A Wiccan, Rothbart!" Estelle retorted, sounding a lot like Thorn when she discovered her Wiccan blood with Atticus. "A Wiccan!"

Rothbart glared before feeling the magic crystal overpowering him.

"The crystal's power isn't gone!" Lila realized.

Estelle soon saw Odette and Prince Daniel holding hands.

"Ah, ah, ow! How can it be?" Rothbart cried out as he tried to get rid of the crystal while Estelle joined her own magic with the jewel to save Prince Daniel and Odette as well as everyone else in the enchanted forest. "No, no!"

"Please, Grandpa Patrick, let my Wiccan powers be strong." Estelle quietly prayed, and where, as if her prayer was answered, her powers were strong enough to defeat Rothbart.

Rothbart's palace starts crashing down, the trees around start to bloom. The Fairy Queen transforms back to herself. The elves also change their appearance back to human.

"Wahoo!" The Ralts twins cheered.

"Oh, I love happy endings." Estelle beamed as everyone was now going to live happily ever after, except of course for Rothbart and Odile.

* * *

And where everyone, besides Rothbart and Odile, were going to celebrate.

"Rothbart tricked me," Prince Daniel told Odette." It's you I love. If you'll have me?"

Odette smiled and lay her head on his shoulder and we cut to a wedding scene between her and the prince.

"Aw!" Teddy and the Ralts twins smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, Odette, what a lovely dress." Estelle smiled as the older girl had a shimmering gown of pink and silver with wings and had a swan-headed tiara.

"Thank you, Estelle." Odette smiled back.

"Oh, Odette!" A male voice called out, feeling overjoyed.

Odette gasped happily and smiled once she saw that it was her father and came to reunite with him. Estelle was happy for Odette. Ivan was soon able to join Carlita and the others to dancing since he didn't have quills anymore.

"I still can't believe we're here," The baker smiled to his now married daughter. "Or that you saved this enchanted forest."

"A friend once told me you're braver than you think," Odette smiled back before looking to Lila. "Turns out, she's right."

"Yep." Estelle nodded.

"So proud of you!" The Baker smiled fondly to Odette.

The Ralts twins smiled as they knew that nothing would ruin this.

"May I?" Prince Daniel asked as he tapped the baker's shoulder.

"First, I have one very important question, young man," The baker replied. "How many layers for the wedding cake?"

"As many as you'd like, Papa." Odette smiled.

"So, Mama, how do we get back to summer camp?" Teddy asked Estelle.

"Usually by now, the shoes take me back to I was before Barbie's story." Estelle replied before she then remembered how she returned the first time.

Teddy looked to the Ralts twins as they were sneaking into Estelle's Pokeballs so they could be with her when she would leave their world. Estelle was about to take off her shoes when they glowed and transported herself Teddy and the Ralts twins back to camp. Things were happily ending for Odette and Prince Daniel, though obviously not with Odile and Rothbart.

* * *

"And so Odette discovered courage in the most unlikely place: Herself." Barbie concluded the story for her little sister.

Estelle and her Pokemon soon reappeared.

"Did they all live happily ever after?" Kelly asked her big sister about the story.

"Well... Maybe not all of them." Barbie giggled.

"She's got that right." Teddy giggled back.

Estelle took Teddy's paw and walked toward the cabin with him with a smile as that was the end of another adventure, but there would be an even bigger one during camp besides Swan Lake as she and the others would meet creatures their parents had met before them: The Care Bears.

"I'm glad that Odette didn't stay a swan forever." Kelly said before yawning.

"Sounds like you're...Getting tired." Estelle said before yawning herself.

"Uh-huh," Kelly nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Estelle smiled as she decided to join her best friend.

"Barbie?" Kelly asked her big sister.

"Yes?" Barbie replied.

"Will you come see me at the race tomorrow?" Kelly asked.

Barbie smiled fondly. "Wouldn't miss it."

They soon went to bed and if you thought that was the ending of this story, think again. Little did they know, while they were asleep, there were strange creatures coming to the campsite, but that was another story for another time.

The End


End file.
